My Secret, Your Promise
by bobbobin
Summary: Sanji is keeping a secret from the crew. While Zoro made a promise to Sanji. Will Sanji be able to hide his secret forever and will Zoro be able to keep his promise to Sanji? Read to find out! Now Rated M ZoSan. No beta.Chapter 11 is up! Pls. REVIEW!
1. His Secret

**Fandom: One Piece****  
****Pairing: Zoro x Sanji****  
****Rating: PG 13 for language****  
****Summary: Sanji is keeping a secret from the crew. While Zoro made a promise to Sanji.****  
****Authors Note: This is my first attempt at writing anything so your comments and suggestions are very much welcome! Flames are welcome as well but please go easy on me ^^. And sorry for the grammar, English is only my second language and this have no beta. This is an edited version, though the changes I made are really few and insignificant.**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" Screams can be heard in an expensive cruise ship, but it is not because of the powerful storm that is causing the ship to rock, but because of a certain person that is starting a massacre inside this ship.

No one would think that such a small kid is causing this commotion, if not for the blood all over his body, the amazing strength he's showing, and especially not because of that red glowing eye. An eye which can make you shiver in fear as if you are looking into the eye of the devil. The same eye which is the last thing most of his victims saw.

As the small figure makes its way towards the deck, the survivors felt even greater horror as they saw a pirate ship had approached the cruise ship they are on and that the pirates are starting to raid the cruise ship.

The child with the eye of the devil smiled evilly as he noticed the same thing and made haste towards the deck. Then….. BANG!!!!!!!! " Sanji MEEEAT!!!!"

"Shit!" the blond mumbled as he stand up from his seat.

"Sanji where's my meat? I'm hungry." the captain asks with his tongue sticking out.

"Sorry Luffy, I fell asleep while thinking for the meals I'm gonna serve for the day. " Sanji explained while drying himself from sweat he accumulated during his sleep. _If you called that sleep_, Sanji thought as he lit his favorite cigarette.

He's been having that nightmare over and over again for a few days now. And he knows what it means, that day of the year he hated and scared of the most is getting near. That day which reminds him of everything he wants to forget and hide.

He started hearing screams and pleas of mercy, he can see eyes full of horror and fear, blood is spilled everywhere along with piles of lifeless bodies. "SANJI?" Sanji was startled as he was awakened from his trance.

"Neh, Sanji are you still sleeping? I'm staaarving to deeeath."

"Here have this for now. I will start making breakfast." Sanji lazily stated as he handed a huge bread to Luffy. "What?" Sanji ask as he saw Luffy staring at him. " Sanji I want MEEEAT! " Luffy whined. As Sanji heard Luffy's reply, a vein in his head popped and he sent the rubber boy out of the galley with his powerful kick. Luckily the door was left open when the captain entered the room. If not that door might have been sent flying with Luffy and Franky will definitely be mad.

"If you want meat then you fucking morons wait!" He shouted as he saw some of the crew members in the galley. "Nami-swan, Robin-chan, of course you two can have anything you want right now." He said with his flirt mode on.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun! But I think you should start making breakfast now or Luffy might start eating the ship." Nami replied.

"As you wish my Swan." Sanji responded and closed the door to the galley to start his job, but not before he took a quick glance at the crows nest to check if he can see a certain swordsman from his current position. But he did not and it made him feel even worse for some unknown reason.

----T_T----

Zoro was training when he heard the commotion below while he is on his training. He decided to check if everything's fine, so he took a peek from the crows nest towards the deck. He can see the cook in the entrance of the galley while talking with the witch. While the Cook is about to return to the galley the Swordsman noticed that the Cook is going to look up to where he is. Instinctively he hid himself from the Cook's view, which made him wonder why.

Zoro tried to continue his training from where he left off but he can't. The unusual events from the previous days started running back to Zoro's mind.

_-Flashback -_

_5 Days Ago_

It is normal night in the Straw-hat's adventure in the Grand Line until a scream is shouted.

"No!!!!!!!!"

Zoro woke up from a scream. He quickly got off his bunk and attached his swords in his haramaki. Then he run towards the source of the scream and he ended up on the deck but there is no one on that area. "No!!!!!!!" Another scream echoed. Zoro realized that the screams came from the crows nest. The Swordsman reached his destination in no time. Inside the room, Zoro stood frozen as he saw the Cook sitting with his hands in his face as if he was crying. Then he heard him sob. _What the? So he really is crying? But why? Why did he scream so loud? Why does he look like that? _ Questions flooded his mind, becausethis is the first time he saw the Cook in such state.

The Cook which constantly annoys him. The Cook that always looses his mind when with a female. The Cook that will kill over wasted food. The Cook which can literally kick ass in battle. Those are the sides he had seen of the Cook. The state that the Cook is currently on is unexpected, he never thought the Shitty-Cook can look so vulnerable and fragile. So fragile that it made the Swordsman sit beside him and gave the Cook a comforting hug.

It seems Sanji did not notice Zoro until the Swordsman put his hands around Sanji's waist and then he rested his chin on the other's shoulder. "Shsh."Zoro hummed as the Cook continues to sob. "Shsh. Stop crying, everything's fine, I'm here don't worry. I won't leave you, I promise."Zoro said trying to comfort the still sobbing Cook while making a small rocking motion. Zoro repeated everything he said over and over again until the Cook calmed down and looked up to him. "What the hell's wrong with you Shitty-Cook? Got dumped by a girl again? It's nothing new so there is no reason for you to sulk and cry like a baby." The swordsman said with his provoking smirk. The next thing Zoro realized is that he was sent flying by a powerful kick, his smirk grew even wider as he stand after he crashed into the other end of the room.

_That's __**my**__ Shitty-Cook. _Zoro paused. _Did I just think of him as __**mine**__?_ Zoro was not able to answer his own question as he received another kick that sent him out of the crows nest onto the deck.

_Looks like the Shitty-Cook is fine now, but he did not answer my question_. Zoro tried to think why the Cook was like that, bu he could not come out with anything _I guess I'll force it out of him then. _Zoro is on his way back to the crows nest as an unknown object hit his head. Then he saw Nami and the other crew members in the deck and the witch start shouting threats of increasing everyone's debt if someone would disturb her sleep again. So he decided to give up for now and try to execute his not so good plan on the morning.

But he failed; no matter what he does the Cook won't give him the reason why he was crying that night.

_4 Days Ago_

The next evening Zoro was on guard duty. He decided to go down from the crows nest to release his load. _Was that a sob just now? _Zoro stopped from his walk and tried to listen to the noises around him.

"Hiccup" Zoro heard the sound he is looking for. The sobs are coming from the galley.

_Just like last night. He is crying again. _Zoro don't have to be a genius to figure out that it is the Dartbrow crying again. _If he doesn't want to tell, then let him be. _Zoro made his way to the CR, but he can still here the Cook's sobs. _Shit. If he don't stop, he'll definitely wake Nami up and I don't want my debt to increase once more._ With that thought Zoro turned around and made his way to the Cook. _Why are you looking like this? Huh, Shitty-Cook?_ The Swordsman ask himself. He did the same thing like the other night until the Cook calmed down and walked away without saying anything, because he knows that if he ask the Cook a question it will start an argument and will definitely wake the sea-witch up.

The same thing happened over and over the next days and nights.

_-End of Flashback-_

_It has been five days now and I still don't know what is wrong with the Shitty-Cook._ It is his last thought as he was kicked in the head by a pissed cook.

"Oi Marimo, you skipped breakfast. Skip another meal and I'm not going to give you any food again." Sanji immediately walked away after his statement before the Marimo could even reply.

"Still acting like there's nothing wrong with you huh?" Zoro hissed to himself. Then he looked at the food left on the floor beside him. A smirk broke from his lips as he thought of a new approach to make the Cook spill his secret.

**To be continued.**

**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at writing anything so your comments and suggestions are very much welcome! Flames are welcome as well but please go easy on me ^^. And sorry for the grammar, English is only my second language and this have no beta.**


	2. His Warmth

**Fandom: One Piece****  
****Pairing: Zoro x Sanji****  
****Rating: PG 13 for language****  
****Summary: Sanji is keeping a secret from the crew. While Zoro made a promise to Sanji. This part is mostly from Sanji's POV.****  
****Authors Note: This is my first attempt at writing anything so your comments and suggestions are very much welcome! Flames are welcome as well but please go easy on me ^^. And sorry for the grammar, English is only my second language and this have no beta. **

**Chapter 2 **

"Oi Marimo, you skipped breakfast. Skip another meal and I'm not going to give you any food again." Sanji immediately walked away after his statement before the Marimo could even reply.

"Still acting like there's nothing wrong with you huh?" Zoro hissed to himself. Then he looked at the food left on the floor beside him. A smirk broke from his lips as he thought of a new approach to make the Cook spill his secret.

----T_T----

"All done." _ I feel better now after cooking and I will definitely feel much better once I see my angels again. _Sanji dreamily thought. "Nami-swan! Robin-chan! My beautiful angels it's time for breakfast!" Sanji yelled with his sweetest voice. "Oi idiots it's ti.." He did not finish his call as a huge voice echoed throughout the Sunny.

"MEEEAT!!! MEEEAT!!! Finally MEEAT!!!" The rubber boy yelled with his hands up while running towards the galley.

Sanji grab's Luffy by the collar of his shirt as the rubber boy passed trough him. "Not yet Moron, wait for the ladies first!".

"Sanji let me go!" The captain whined as he stretched both his arms to reach the food on the dining table. Sanji quickly took action and throws the Captain back into the deck with his full power. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and placed it on his mouth.

"Oi! Cook-bro, are you planning to wreck my ship?" Franky shouted as he walked out off his workshop.

"Help! Help! Anybody help me!"

"Aaaah! Luffy what happened to you!" Chopper asks while running in circles.

"Chopper, help me! I want to eat now!" As the Reindeer heard the Captains plea for help, he transformed into heavy point and pulled Luffy out of the wall.

"Meanie!" Luffy said with his tongue sticking out and one hand pulling the lower lid of his eye while looking at the Cook.

_Looks like I went overboard._ "Sorry Luffy you can have one more serving as a sorry."

"Sugee!!! MEEEAT!!! MEEEAT!!!" Luffy jumped enthusiastically while shouting.

"You seem to be in a bad mood Cook-san." Robin stated as she stood beside the cook.

"That's true Sanji-kun, you have been quite stingy lately. Is something bothering you?"

"Nami-swan! Robin-chan! I'm very happy for your concern. But don't worry I just lack some sleep."

"Are you sure that's it?" Nami asked again.

Sanji dropped his cigarette on the floor. "Yes my Nami-swan that is the truth." _Yes that's the truth. _Sanji repeated to himself and looked down on the floor while crushing the cigarette with his foot.

The two ladies looked at each with the cook's action. This is the first time the Cook did such thing in front of them.

"Nami, Robin, hurry up and go inside I want to eat now. You know Sanji won't give me anything until you two got your servings!" the Captain ordered the two Ladies.

The girls did what they was told and entered the galley followed by Sanji and Luffy.

----T_T----

Breakfast is going on as usual, except for the absence of a green haired swordsman.

_That Marimo is he planning to skip breakfast? I still have not seen him today. _Sanji's visible eye grew wider because of his own thought.

"Sanji what's wrong?" Sanji woke up from his trance when he heard the innocent voice of their doctor. "Sanji can you visit me in the infirmary later? I want to talk to you about something." Sanji raised his right eyebrow up with the reindeer's question.

"Ok." Sanji simply answered "But I might not visit you immediately because I will have to wash the dishes and go check on the Marimo head." He added.

"That's right. Where's Zoro?"

"YOU JUST NOTICED!!!" The crew members except for Robin shouted at their captain.

----T_T----

"Sanji-kun do you want my help?" Nami asks Sanji after every one else left the galley.

"No need Nami-swan! I can take care of it myself." Sanji replied with a smile.

With that Nami left the galley unwillingly. She noticed for a fro a few days now that the cook have a problem. But she doesn't know what kind of problem it is. So she decided to talk to Robin about the Cook, knowing the Archeologist she definitely noticed it too unlike the other idiots in the crew.

----T_T----

After Nami left, Sanji started washing the dishes. He tried to put all his attention on it, but his mind kept wondering why the Swordsman skipped breakfast. When he was done he prepared a meal for Zoro, since Luffy ate everything he cooked for breakfast because he promised him an extra serving.

_Where could he be?_ He asks himself after he reached the deck.

"Are you looking for Bushido-san?" A calm voice asked.

"Ah, yes Robin-chan, the damn Marimo skipped breakfast so I will bring him something to eat." Sanji explained.

"Well then, I believe he is in the crows nest. I saw him peeking from the window before breakfast." After Robin said that, she walked towards the chair near the mikan trees and returned to her seat, then she continued reading the book that she had been reading for two days now.

"Thank you Robin-chan, I will bring you your drink after my visit to Chopper in the infirmary." Then he climbed the stairs towards the crows nest.

As Sanji entered the crows nest, he saw the Marimo lying in the middle of the room half naked with his hands on the back of his head. _He sure has a nice body. No wonder it feels warm when he hugged me…… _

With that thought, his mind was filled with the memories of the previous nights.

_-Flashback-_

_5 Days Ago_

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" Screams can be heard in an expensive cruise ship, but it is not because of the powerful storm that is causing the ship to rock, but because of a certain person that is starting a massacre inside this ship.

No one would think that such a small kid is causing this commotion, if not for the blood all over his body, the amazing strength his showing, and especially not because of that red glowing eye. An eye which can make you shiver in fear as if you are looking into an eye of the devil. The same eye which is the last thing most of the victims saw.

As the small figure make its way towards the deck, the survivors felt even greater horror as they saw a pirate ship had approached the cruise ship they are on and that the pirates are starting to raid the cruise ship.

The child with the eye of the devil smiled evilly as he noticed the same thing and made haste towards the deck. Then….. the child saw a ship with a duck head and a pirate flag with a duck wearing a chef hat and the knife and fork replacing the crossbones. The pirates surrounded the child. "Hey kid why are you covered in blood?" One of the pirates asked the child. "Why? You want your blood to spill on me as well?" The child replied with a question. "You damn…. Crack!!" The pirate was not able to finish his sentence as his jaw snapped.

"Hihihihi! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The child laugh as he slaughter the pirates one by one. "I thought I'm going to have fun! But you guy's are no better than those insects inside this ship." He told the pirate he is currently punching to death.

"Is that so?" A voice asks. "Then try me!" The owner of the voiced rushed towards the child and…………

"No!!!" Sanji shouted. He woke up with his body covered with sweat and tears falling down from his eyes. He sobbed and sobbed then shouted again. "No!!!!" _That dream, that dream once again. The dream he never had for almost a year. That dream is not yet over but I'm already like this. _He put his hand into his eyes to try and stop the tears, but he could not. The only thing that he can do is control his sobs so no one could hear him crying.

He kept on hearing the voices of every person, each calling for help. The dreadful dream kept on playing on his head even if he is already awake.

_So that day is nearing. I need to be prepared. I need to control myself. I should tell them, but… what would they think of me? I'm scared._

"Shsh" The cook was surprised when he suddenly felt arms around his waist, a chin in his shoulder and heard a voice trying to comfort him. "Shsh. Stop crying, everything's fine, I'm here don't worry. I won't leave you, I promise. Shsh. Stop crying, everything's fine, I'm here don't worry. I won't leave you, I promise." The person hugging him kept on repeating while rocking him slowly in a comforting way.

He likes the warmth he can feel from his back, he feel safe and secured with the powerful arms around his waist, he felt unexplainably better from the soothing voice ringing in his ear. He forgot about his 'dream', he was suddenly overwhelmed by the warmth he is foreign to.

_Whose voice is this? I can't recognize it. _Sanji slowly raised his head to look at the person hugging him while thinking. _. I want to see his face. I want to know who it is. I want to ki… _His trail of thought stopped as he saw the face of his comforter. _It is the damn Marimo? It can't be. Of all people on this ship he's the last one I want to see me like this. And why would he comfort me? Why?_

"What the hell's wrong with you Shitty-Cook? Got dumped by a girl again? It's nothing new so there is no reason for you to sulk and cry like a baby." He did not hear the Swordsman taunt as he was busy with his thoughts and questions. But, he saw the Marimo smirk.

_Is he making fun of me already? Damn Marimo_! Sanji stood up and kicked the swordsman onto the other side of the room. He immediately runs after the Swordsman which has an even wider smirk after standing up. A vein in the Cooks head popped and he kicked the Marimo head with even greater power than the previous one, which made the Swordsman flying out of the room and landed on the deck.

Then Sanji heard his still lovely swan shouting threats about debts and returned to her room. He stayed at the crows nest because he is on guard duty. _I wont be able to sleep anyways, I'm sure I will have that ' dream' again._

"Good thing the Marimo decided to leave me alone." He smiled. But it is a forced smile. _I feel lonely again……………_

-_End of Flashback-_

He looked at the Swordsman and walked towards the huge bundle on the floor. Sanji felt sad and lonely once again. _Damn Marimo! Why are you sleeping there when I need you to comfort me? Thump! Thump! Oh no, no, no, no. What am I thinking?Why is my heart beating so fast? Shit! I should feel disgusted by being hugged by a Marimo for five straight nights. _

Trying to shake of the thought, he kicked the Marimo Zoro opened his eyes and looked at him. His heart beat raised even more and he can feel blood rushing to his face to form a blush. _Holy shit! I need to get away from him._

"Oi Marimo, you skipped breakfast. Skip another meal and I'm not going to give you any food again." Sanji immediately walked away after his statement before the Marimo could even reply.

**To be continued.**

**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at writing anything so your comments and suggestions are very much welcome! Flames are welcome as well but please go easy on me ^^. And sorry for the grammar, English is only my second language and this have no beta.**


	3. His Suffering

**Fandom: One Piece****  
****Pairing: Zoro x Sanji****  
****Rating: PG 13 for language****  
****Summary: Sanji is keeping a secret from the crew. While Zoro made a promise to . Will Sanji be able to hide his secret forever and will Zoro be able to keep his promise to Sanji? Read to find out! Chopper asks Sanji o visit him in the infirmary. What does Chopper want to talk about with Sanji?**

**Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.****  
****Authors Note: This is my first attempt at writing anything so your comments and suggestions are very much welcome! Flames are welcome as well but please go easy on me ^^. And sorry for the grammar, English is only my second language and this has no beta. **

**Chapter 3**

Sanji hurriedly went down from the crows nest and locked himself up in the galley. "Why did I blush when he looked at me?" He asked whispering to himself. He stood in front of the mirror and checked if his face is still red and it is. But it is starting to fade slowly. _Damn Marimo! I guess I was just surprised when he suddenly opened his eyes and looked at me. Yes that's it. _Sanji thought trying to convince himself.

_It's definitely not because of his huge and perfect muscles and not because of his damn sexy smirk. Damn that sexy smirk! _"Shit!" he mumbled. _Why would I think of him as Sexy and Hot? Oh my god! This can't be happening to me! Me the prince of love, the prince that will do everything for his beloved angels would never ever think of another man as hot! Specially that Stupid-Idiot-Marimo head!_

All those thoughts of Zoro made him blush again. _Oh God! _ _I need to calm down._ Sanji put a cancer stick in his mouth and then he lit it. He inhaled deeply then took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled all the smoke he accumulated in his lungs. _There, much better. _ _I should think of something else to do. What to do?_ He paused for a while._ Right! Chopper wants to talk to me about something it should keep me busy for a while. But before that I need to fix this._ He touched his right cheek with his left hand. He examined his still flushed face. He put the cigarette back to his mouth and inhaled the smoke then he breathes it all out. He repeated the same pattern until his face returned to normal.

_Good. It's gone. I guess I should go see Chopper now. _He thought, as he crushed the cigarette into the ashtray. He is about to make his way to the infirmary when he felt a familiar pain in his head and left eye which only occurs once a year. _No! It's still too early for this to be happening! _He fell on his knees because of the surging pain.

_No! Please no! I don't want it to happen once more! I don't want to lose them. Brook, Franky, Robin-chan, Chopper, Usopp, Nami-san, ……Luffy……Zoro! Everyone. I can't lose them. I can't lose him._ His breathing is now heavy because of the pain and fear which is causing him to panic.

Fighting the pain he is suffering from, he did his best and crawled towards a drawer near the sink_. I can't let this happen. I should stop this before it's too late._ He stood on his knees and reached for the drawer._ It should be around here somewhere. _He pulled the drawer open and started searching for something. _ Where is it?_ He started to panic even more when he could not find his only hope.Then he found it, cuffs made of stone.

He immediately tried to wear it, but his hands are shaking which made the task hard. _I need to hurry. _He tried to wear it once more but, the cuff fell on the ground._ Shit! Damn hands. _

Sanji could no longer take the pain. The pain caused him to collapse into the ground. _No! Noo! It's going to start. I'm going to… I'm sorry everyone, please forgive me! _

Sanji closed his eyes waiting for something to happen. He stayed that way for a few seconds but nothing happened. _Huh? Why did it stop? _He asked himself when he realized that the pain in his head is gone.

"Clunk" a clinging sound was made when Sanji stood up from the floor. "Thank God." He said sobbing a little, while he is looking at his right wrist.

The cuff attached itself onto Sanji's wrist when he fell down.

"Sob…sob…"Sanji started to cry. _Thank God! Thank God! I thought I was going to …_

"Knock knock" a knock was heard from the galley door then the door opened. "Sanji didn't I tell you to visit me at the infirmary?" Chopper angrily asks in his doctor mode. "Eh? Sanji what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Chopper was not able to wait for Sanji's answer in his first question because he noticed Sanji was crying.

"Oi, oi, one question at a time little guy." Sanji replied with a small smile after composing himself.

"Are you sure Sanji? And why do you have a cuff on your wrist?" The Doctor asks once more.

"Yeah Chopper I'm fine" he said while patting the reindeers hat. "Please don't tell anyone about what you saw. Okay?" Sanji asks while removing the cuff on his wrist with the key he took from the same place he found the cuffs.

"Ok I won't, but only if you tell me why you are crying every night and why you are crying just now." Chopper said with a serious look.

"How did you?"

"I'm a Reindeer so my hearing is better than everyone else in this ship. I can here you sobbing every night, because there is no other sound that would interfere with the sobs you are making at night."

Sanji pulled out a cancer stick from his pocket and lit it. "So, you also know about him?"

"Yes, I can here Zoro's voice as well when he is trying to comfort you. And that's why I thought you're going to be fine, but it has already been five days when I first heard you cry and you're not getting any better."

"Then why would you like to talk to me? Is it about that?" Sanji asks after blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Yes that's why. Since I know that Zoro is asking you the reason why you were crying every night and I know that you never say anything to Zoro, So, I thought I should give it a try and talk to you and try to make you tell me what's wrong." Chopper said while looking on the ground.

Sanji smiled when he heard the Reindeer's statement. _I guess it's time to tell someone._

Then he said. "Ok."

"Ok?" Chopper looked at him with his innocent face.

"Ok. I will tell you the reason."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Because, I trust you. I trust that you won't tell anyone about my secret." _And I know that if anyone could relate and understand me that should be you._

"Stop it bastard! You cannot make me happy with your praises!" Chopper said while wiggling his butt.

"Yes, yes I know."

"Ok then, you should come or I will tell Luffy everything." The Reindeer threatened.

"Yes Doctor, but I will prepare my lovely angels a snack first. And I will bring you cotton candy when I visit you later." He said when Chopper starts to walk out of the galley.

Chopper turned around with the mention of his favorite Cotton Candy. His eyes sparkled and made his wiggle dance once more. "You won't be able to fool me with food, you bastard! You will tell me everything no matter what. I'll be waiting at the infirmary." Then he walked out of the room.

"Heheh." Sanji laughed with his futile attempt to make the Doctor forget about their agreement._ "_Maybe I have no choice but to tell him, huh?" Sanji asked to himself.

----T_T----

"But, Sanji!"

"Keep it down Chopper." Sanji said with a small voice

"We should tell them." Chopper said trying to control his voice.

"No Chopper. We won't." Sanji said discriminately. "Chopper be a man and keep your word." He said, trying to imitate Zoro when the Swordsman is talking to the Reindeer about being a real man. "You promised me that you won't tell anyone if I told you, which I did. So keep your side of the promise and don't tell anyone."

Choppers ears fell down when the Cook reminded him of his promise. "But, what if 'that' thing happens again?"

"I trust you Chopper. That's why I told everything." Sanji stood up from his seat. "You should know what to do when 'that' happens."

"What if I failed?" Chopper looked up to him with worried eyes.

"You won't, as I said I trust you." Sanji gave an assuring smile

"Stop flattering me you bastard! I'm not happy with you telling me that!" The Doctor said as he got off his seat and started his dance.

"I guess that's it." Sanji picked up a tray with an empty glass and bamboo sticks.

"Wait!" Sanji stopped in front of the door of the infirmary. "I will tell them." Sanji quickly turned around when he heard the Reindeer's statement. "I will tell them if you don't comply with my condition."

"Chopper?"

"You asked me to help you to prevent 'that' from happening. But, in order for me to do that I will put you in a 24/7 surveillance even if you like it or not." Chopper said with a serious face.

"Chopper that's true but. If you stick with me every time, someone will definitely notice and ask. And that is what I don not want that."

"Sanji that's right. But, how would I know when it is happening if I can't see you?" Chopper frantically asked.

"Well… … …" _That's true but, someone will definitely suspect something. And if Zoro is the one who did. He will surely interrogate Chopper. What should we do? …………………………_

"How about you call Doctor-san and say you are not feeling well when the symptoms start showing up." A female voice said in a suggestive tone after the door of the infirmary opened.

Sanji's eyes grew wide from surprise. _No, this can't be._

Robin continues to speak as Sanji stared at her. "Say that you are not feeling well or you have a headache. The others won't suspect you of anything. They will only think it is just a normal sickness." She said after she closed the door. "But if you called Doctor-san often because of a headache, someone will definitely worry about you Cook-san." She said while looking at Sanji. Then she looked at Chopper and said. "That's why Doctor-san, when someone asks you about Cook-san's condition you should tell them a reasonable lie that they would believe."

"But, what if Sanji failed to call me?"

"That's where I come in. I will handle the surveillance and I will alarm you Doctor-san when something is happening to him or I will take action myself." Robin explained.

"Robin-chan. Did you?" Sanji finally said after recovering from his surprise. He was stunned since Robin entered the room.

"Yes, I've heard everything."

"Robin-chan." The only thing Sanji can do is call her name.

"Don't worry Cook-san I won't tell anyone unless you let me and I will do my best and prevent it from happening." She said. Trying to reassure the Cook she showed her very rare smile.

"Thank you Robin-chan!" He said not with a heart shaped eyes but with eyes that is about to cry.

"You're welcome Cook-san. This is nothing compared to everything you have done for me."

"Don't cry Sanji. Now that Robin is with us, we will definitely succeed." Chopper said after attaching himself in Sanji's right leg.

Sanji picked Chopper up and hugged him. "Yes we will." He said while looking at Robin.

They stood in silence for a few seconds then Robin spoke. "Cook-san in order to succeed I have a few questions for you."

"Okay Robin-chan, go ahead and ask."

"You were talking about a pair of cuffs in the kitchen. Are those cuffs the only pair you have?"

"Yes."

"I see. Were those cuffs the only thing that can stop it?"

"No. Actually that cuff is just an alternative. That cuff is made of sea-stone if you know what I mean."

"Wait… … … … … … that means" Robin said with a surprised eye.

"I don't know Robin-chan, I don't know." Sanji said while looking at the now sleeping Reindeer in his arms.

"I see… … Then I will check if I can find anything similar to your condition. And since Doctor-san seems to be tired, I guess I will be researching while keeping an eye on you at the same time."

"Ok Robin-chan." Sanji put Chopper in the bed and then he pulled the blanket up to the Reindeer's neck. "Thank you." He whispered in the sleeping Doctor's ear. "Thank you again Robin-chan." This time he said to Robin.

"As I said, it is nothing Cook-san. And you should not thank me yet because this is just the beginning."

Sanji just looked at Robin. He could not reply to that._ Yes that's true. This is just the beginning I should be prepared for what's to come._

"But, you don't have to worry. With both me and Doctor-san now helping you. We now have a better chance of preventing 'that' from happening." Robin added.

_That's right. I'm not alone. _He looked back at the sleeping Doctor and then returned his look to Robin. _There are people who will help me._ He smiled at her. Then his visible eye turned into a heart and he did his mellorine dance around Robin. "Oh! My Robin-chan! My Angel! I'm so lucky to have you on my side! It makes me feel like in heaven to receive you help! I'll be forever in you debt!

"Fu fu fu fu" Robin only replied with a chuckle." I think you should start to prepare lunch Cook-san. Captain-san will be raiding your kitchen any time soon." She said changing the subject.

"Yes my Robin-chan! As you wish! I will go ahead then my angel! I'll see you at lunch." Sanji dashed out of the room and sped his way to the galley.

The Historian was left alone in the infirmary with the peacefully sleeping Doctor. _That condition Cook-san is in. It rings a bell, but I could not pinpoint what it is. I should check on my books. But, before that. _Robin crossed her arms and then closed her eyes. "Ojos Fleur" An eye appeared in the wall of the galley. _There he is._ She can see Sanji already starting to make lunch with a cigarette in his mouth. _That should be fine._ Multi-tasking is never a hard job for her. Without cancelling her ability she opened her eyes and walked out of the room and then she made her way to the library to start her research.

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammatical errors. This was not beta-read. Your comments and suggestions are very much welcome. Thanks.**


	4. His Plans

**Fandom: ****One Piece****  
****Pairing: ****Zoro x Sanji****  
****Rating: ****PG 13 for language****  
****Summary: ****Sanji is keeping a secret from the crew. While Zoro made a promise to . Will Sanji be able to hide his secret forever and will Zoro be able to keep his promise to Sanji? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.****  
****Authors Note: ****This is my first attempt at writing anything so your comments and suggestions are very much welcome! Flames are welcome as well but please go easy on me ^^. And sorry for the grammar, English is only my second language and this has no beta. **

**Chapter 4**

"Sigh." Zoro sighed as the strong cold wind made his grass like hair wave. He is sitting in the railing of a window in the crows nest. That is why he is now wearing his shirt. _How many times have I looked from this window? _He asks himself as he placed the binoculars in front of his eyes. After each minute of looking trough the binoculars Zoro would move from one window after another. He had been doing so since he finished eating the delicious meal the Shitty-Cook had left for him. (Not that he would admit to anyone that the Cook's foods are the best he ever had.) "What's that?" A frown was formed in his face when he saw something which looks like a ship from his binoculars. Zoro turned the zoom switch to focus on the ship like thing he saw. _Damn. It is just a wrecked ship. _"Sigh" He sighed once more. He is starting to get bored. Yes, he is searching for a ship in the vast sea, but the ship he is looking for are the ones with living humans in it. _Where are the damn Marines and Enemy Pirates when you need them?_ Zoro asks to himself. He had thought of a perfect a plan to make the Shitty-Cook spill everything and that plan would need people to be beaten up for it to be executed. His plan is based on their usual competition. The one where they compete on whom will pawn more opponents. Except that this time there will be a bet. The loser will be the slave of the other for the whole day which means the winner can order and ask anything to the other. If he wins and he's sure he will, the Cook will have no choice but to follow his order and tell him his secret. That was the perfect plan that he thought. But right now, his perfect plan is nowhere near from being perfect, because he don't know when an enemy will come out and so he could not start his plan. _Oh my. I guess I should start to think of a Plan B._ He let go of the binoculars and let it hang on his neck. He then returned to the center of the room where he left the now empty plate and glass._ That Shit-Cook, he still has not returned to take the dishes._ He bends down to pick the tray with the dishes._ I guess I should return this my self._ Zoro started walking out of the crows nest while trying to balance the tray in his right hand._ I still have not tried to interrogate him today._ That last thought made him smirk. Then he started climbing down the stairs. _He seemed to be in a worse mood today. He even threw Luffy into a wall without holding back. And he did not even let me speak to him earlier he immediately walked away after threatening me._ Busy with his thoughts, Zoro did not realize that he is already in front of the galley door until he bumped into it.

_Oh shit!_ The plate, the glass and the spoon and fork all fell into the floor and this made a clatter. Both the plate and the glass were broken into pieces. The plate is now made of two big pieces and a small one. But, the condition of the glass is even worse. It was broken into multiple pieces he could not count in one view. _He's gonna kill me!_ He thought not in fear but in excitement. Since the night he saw the Shitty-Cook crying and sent him flying out of the crows' nest they had never fought again. Yes they argued, but the Cook would always back up when the tension rises for them to start their usual fight. "Sigh… … … I'm feeling excited already, just by thinking of our upcoming fight." He said with a grin. _I can witness it again. His graceful movement when he executes his kicks. His movements are so graceful you would not think that behind those beautiful kicks, an attack that can break the bones of a normal human being into pieces is hidden. That powerful kick, which makes my heart, beat into full speed because of excitement. _Just the thought of it made the beating of his heart fast._ That same kick, which makes my heart skip because of its beauty and grace._ His heartbeat became even faster. _I still can't believe how such a man with a slender body can release such a powerful kick. That slender body, that fits perfectly to mine when I place my hands around his waist and embrace him._ Blood rushed to Zoro's face. His whole body suddenly felt hot. _What the hell was that? _He asks, talking about his few last thoughts. _Why is my heart beating so fast? _He placed his right hand on top of his chest to feel the beating of his heart. _This had never happened before. _He clenched that hand as if trying to stop the beating of his heart. _What is this feeling? What have you done to me? ………… Sanji………_ Zoro just stood there in that position until he heard a sound of a door opening. He saw Brook get out of the men's quarters and walked towards him with his violin on his left hand.

"Zoro-san are you alright?" Brook asks when he saw Zoro standing in front of the galley door while his fellow Swordsman is clenching his own chest. "Is there something wrong with your heart Zoro-san?" He asks after he reached Zoro's side .The Musician noticed the broken pieces of what seems to be a glass and a plate. He looked into Zoro's eye and said. "You should visit Chopper if your heart is not feeling well Zoro-san. I would do so if I feel pain in my heart. Even if I don't have a heart. Yohohoho!" Brook laughed raising his hat from his head. "Skull joke! Yohohoho!"

Zoro is now use to having Brook around the ship. They have a mutual respect for each other because they are both swordsmen. But, he still not used to the Skeleton's silly skull jokes. That is part of the reason why he did not react to the Skeleton's joke._ Yes that is right. I am just sick because the Shitty-Cook always makes me worry about him all night. And because of that I am not having enough sleep._ He had been trying to explain to explain to himself.

"I guess your right Brook… … I will go and consult Chopper after I take care of this." Zoro kneeled down, placed the tray in his left hand and he started picking everything he dropped on the floor.

When Zoro started cleaning the mess he made Brook moved to the center of the deck and then he played his favorite tune, '_Binks Sake_'. Brook is already in the middle of the song when Zoro called him. "Brook." He stopped playing and looked over to Zoro, who is now done with cleaning his mess. "Do you know where Chopper is? I won't be able to talk to him if I don't find him." Zoro asks while holding the tray with both his hands.

"I believe he is still in the infirmary with Sanji-san."

"Sanji? Why?"

"Little Chopper asked Sanji-san to go talk to him after breakfast."

"I see. Thanks." _What will they talk about? Could it be about Sanji or Chopper is only asking for advice from the Love-Cook?_ Zoro turned around and entered the galley. Zoro looked around the room to check for a certain Love-Cook. _He's not here. He must still be talking to Chopper. _As he heard the sound of Brook's violin once more, he poured the broken glass and plate into the trash bin. _Hope he will notice this._ He then placed the tray with the spoon and fork in the counter just beside the trash bin. _This should make him notice. _He thought with a grin. Then he walked out of the galley towards the infirmary.

----T_T----

_How did I end up here? _It has been thirty minutes now since he left the galley and he's yet to find the infirmary. "What the hell's wrong with ship? Why it is these rooms are randomly placed? And the corridors are confusing Damn it!" Zoro shouted. He is now at the Soldier Dock System sitting in the Mini Merry and decided to take a rest. _Damn! I want to hear what they were talking about._ Zoro is not he type to listen to other peoples conversation but, because the Love-Cook makes Zoro curious. Curious enough to listen to each of the Love-Cook's private conversations so he could know what makes the Cook cry every night_ But how can I spy if I can't eve find that damn infirmary! _Zoro stood from his sit and got off the Mini Merry. _I should get going. I hope I bump into someone. That's my only hope now._ Then he continued his search for the infirmary.

Zoro opened the door he guessed is the infirmary. "Sigh!…_ …_Wrong room"_. _He said when he saw the wall full of books. But he still walked in hoping to find someone.

"I don't know you like reading books Swordsman-san."

He turned his head to where the voice came from. He saw Robin sitting in front of a desk full of opened books. "I DON'T!" He yelled.

"Fu fu fu fu." Robin chuckled with her left hand covering her mouth.

"Don't laugh at me WOMAN!" He yelled again as a huge vein popped in his head. He is already annoyed and Robin is making it even worse.

"Sorry Swordsman-san. I didn't mean to. So, why are you here?"

Zoro did not reply immediately as his pride took over. _Shit! This woman will definitely laugh every time behind my back if I tell her._ But, he had no choice, she is his only hope. "Where is the infirmary?" He asks looking at a wall.

"Fu fu fu… … ..." Zoro eyed Robin when he heard another chuckle. _I knew it!_ "I see. But why would you like to go to the infirmary Swordsman-san."

"It is none of your business." Zoro answered with a pissed tone. _Just tell me already you damn woman. You're wasting my time._

As if she read Zoro's thoughts, she stood up from her sit and left the book she was reading in the pile in front of her. "I understand. Then I will show you the way Swordsman-san." She said while walking out off the library.

Zoro snorted but he still followed the Historian._ Finally._ He thought trying to stop his grin. "What? Why did you stop?" Zoro asks when Robin suddenly stopped from their track.

"Sorry Swordsman-san. I suddenly remembered I have something important to do. I have to go."

"Oi! Woman don't leave me here!" _Damn woman! Why did she suddenly left? _He scratched his head with fury. "I guess I should just continue walking this corridor. The infirmary must be that way." Zoro continued walking until he heard a snore. He looked around and tried to look for the owner of that snore. He walked towards the door where the noise was coming from. And he made a peek trough the glass window. _Here it is! _He thought happily when he saw a Reindeer lying on the bed. _But he's sleeping and it looks like the Love-Cook is no longer with him._ He scanned the room carefully. Then he heard Chopper mutter something. So he decided to enter the room and listen to the Reindeer.

"No… Sanji…" _Sanji? Is he dreaming about Sanji?_ "Don… wor… I'l… hel… you. Me and Robi… are her… at your si…. zzzZZZZ" _What was he talking about? _"No! Stop! Stop it! Please stop it! Tears are starting to come out from his eyes. _He's having a nightmare! _Zoro put his hands on choppers tiny shoulder and started to shake him up. "Oi! Chopper! Wake up! Oi!.

"Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Waaaaaaah! Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Chopper shouted while crying. "Sob…"

"Oi! Chopper you awake now?" Zoro asks worriedly.

"Eh! Zoro!?" Chopper was surprised that his tears stops flowing out. "Where is Sanji?" He asks looking around the room.

"He was not here when I came. But why was he here?" Zoro's mind worked quickly. He knew that he will easily get an answer from the Doctor since he just woke up. "What were you talking about with him?

"Ah! It was about hi………" Chopper quickly covered his mouth with both his paws._ No, I won't tell I promised Sanji!. What should I do?. _ With that question something clicked in his mind. _'You should tell them a reasonable lie they should believe.'_ He remembered Robin telling him. "It is confidential." He said with his Doctor face and voice.

"What? Why?" Zoro's eye widen with frustration.

"Sorry Zoro! But, it is the Doctor's job to respect his patient's decision. He doesn't want me to tell anyone so I won't." Chopper said with finality.

"So he is sick. Isn't he?"

"No he's not. He just lack sleep… … … … … Nooooooooooooo!"._Sorry Zoro I need to lie to you._ Chopper runs around Zoro in panic. "Zoro please don't let Sanji know that I told you or he would cook me!" He said with a teary eye. _Please believe my lie._ Chopper wished.

"Don't worry I wont." Zoro said petting while Chopper. "So is that what you're dreaming about?"

"Ah… ah… yes. Yes! That's what my dream is!"

Zoro's eyes narrowed as he noticed the hesitation in Chopper's voice. _He's lying. But why would he lie about his dream? Why would he lie about a dream which involve Sanji?_ "Chopper… … …" _Should I force the truth out of him?_

"Yes Zoro?"

"Never mind." _I should not force him he's still a kid._

"Ok." _Yes! He believed me!_

Zoro walked out and left Chopper alone in the infirmary and hasted his way to the crows nest.

_Damn, looks like he told him. But why did he not tell me? Shit! _Zoro's heart tightened with jealousy, but he did not know that's the emotion he is currently feeling. _Damn I forgot to consult Chopper about my heart and now all of this things makes my head hurt. _Zoro laid his back in the center floor of the crows nest. He then put both his hands behind his head._ I should just sleep this out._ He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

----T_T----

Robin was walking Zoro to the infirmary when she heard someone called for her. "Robin-chan." _Cook-san? _She focused her attention on the ear and eye she placed on the galley._ "_Robin-chan. Help me!" _It's happening! _She saw Sanji kneeling in the galley floor with a hand in his head and the other at his left eye.

"What? Why did you stop?" She looked behind when she heard the question.

"Sorry Swordsman-san. I suddenly remembered I have something important to do. I have to go." She lied trying to hide her worry and fear. She rushed her way to the galley after she answered the Swordsman's question.

"Oi! Woman don't leave me here!" Robin heard Zoro's call for her but she ignored him._ Wait for me Cook-san. Wait for me! Wait for me ……Sanji._ She pleads in her mind.

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammatical errors. This was not beta-read. Your comments and suggestions are very much welcome. Thanks.**


	5. His Dreams

**Fandom: ****One Piece****  
****Pairing: ****Zoro x Sanji****  
****Rating: ****PG 13 for language**

**  
****Summary: ****Sanji is keeping a secret from the crew. While Zoro made a promise to . Will Sanji be able to hide his secret forever and will Zoro be able to keep his promise to Sanji? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.**

**  
****Authors Note: ****This is my first attempt at writing anything so your comments and suggestions are very much welcome! Flames are welcome as well but please go easy on me ^^. And sorry for the grammar, English is only my second language and this has no beta. **

A/N2: _Thoughts are in italic _and"spoken words are double quoted"

**Chapter 5**

Upon Robin's suggestion, Sanji returned to the galley to start preparing lunch. He is feeling better and somewhat relieve with the confiding he have done in the infirmary.

Once Sanji entered his fortress (the galley which has the kitchen and the dining room.) he immediately placed the tray he brought back from the infirmary beside the sink. He pulled out a cancer stick from his suit pocket followed by a lighter from the same pocket. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and then he lit it with the lighter in his right hand. "Flick." The lighter created a light sound when he pressed its button. _With Chopper and Robin-chan's help I should be fine. _He started washing the dishes he just put down. _Robin-chan said she will be looking over me24/7. Ah! This is bliss! My Robin-chan watching at my every action just like she's my guardian angel. Robin-chan you really are my guardian angel! _He's thought process is only filled with Robin when he was washing the few dishes he has.

After finishing his chore he decided to scan the room for the prsesnce of an eye or an ear or both._ Robin-chan is really good at this. _He confirmed when he failed to see even a clue of Robin's work.

"Huh?" Sanji saw a tray in the edge of the counter after he continued to search for Robin's eye. He walk towards the said tray and saw that a spoon and fork is placed on it. "Where did these come from?" Sanji took the spoon from the tray and examined it._ This is the spoon eye brought with the Marimo's meal. _Sanji returned the spoon back in the tray. _So he returned it huh? I missed him._ Sanji thought sadly. Then something hit him. "Where is the plate and the glass?" _I guess I should ask him personally._

"Clank!" Sounds of glasses hitting each other caught the Cook's attention. He accidentally hit the trash bin when he moved his feet and started to walk. "Gulp." Sanji waited for a few seconds before he gave a look to the trash bin.

Blood rushed to Sanji's head then a vein showed up at the top of his visible eye. "You're a dead moss Marimo!" He said clenching his teeth which caused the cigarette in his mouth to bend. _I have not kicked your ass for about five days now. _He crushed the lit end of the cigarette into the ashtray. "You will receive the beating of your … … "

Sanji placed his left hand over his left eye as it started to ache. "No. Not again." Panic and fear rushed to Sanji's mind as the aching starts to worsen. "I don't want to loose them." _Right! I'm not alone!_ "Robin-chan!" He started calling her name after he remembered their discussion in the infirmary. _I have Robin-chan and Chopper helping me._ "Robin-chan." He called again. "Robin-chan." Sanji is now kneeling on the floor with a hand in his head and the other at his left eye. "Robin-chan. Help me!"

The color of Sanji's left eye is starting to change, from a light blue color into a shade of red. "Robin-chan… Chopper… Anyone… Zoro…" He called for help with a mutter.

----T_T----

_Wait for me Cook-san. Wait for me! Wait for me ……Sanji._ "Tap tap tap." Robin's shoes created a tapping sound each time it connects to the wooden foor. Not caring even if someone heard her footsteps Robin dashed from Zoro's side to the galley ignoring the Swordsman's calls.

"Cook-san! Where is it?" Robin immediately asks after she entered the room with the suffering Cook. Sanji pointed at a drawer near the sink. Robin runs towards the pinted drawer and opened it. _This must be it. _She thought when she found cuffs made of stone. _This is really a see stone. _She realized once she held the cuffs. Even if she is just holing it she can feel herself weaken. With realizing that, she walked towards Sanji and kneeled in front of the Cook. She then took the Cook's left hand that is placed over his left eye. "Here." Robin said as he put Sanji's hand inside a cuff. She then took the other and did the same.

Sanji looked up when he felt his something heavy in both his hands. _Huh?_ Robin froze for a second when she saw the reddish eye of the Cook. Shiver runs down her spine and she felt fear. _Is that eye of his have always been red? And what is with these weird tattoos and scars? _This is the first time the Historian or anyone n the crew saw the left side of the Cook's face. That part of Sanji's face had always been covered by his own long blond hair.

One of her questions was answered when the eye she had been looking to starts to change its color into blue, but not the same color his other eye have. Sanji's left eye now is in a shaed of blue covered by a thick white cell. _So the color changes when he is being taken over. And the tattoos seem to appear at the same time._ She concluded when the weird writings in Sanji's face starts to disappear. She was stopped from her trance when Sanji suddenly leaned her and started to cry in her chest.

Once Sanji felt all the pains disappear. He can't stop himself from leaning into Robin and cried. He no longer thought of trying to keep his prince like image to his savior. "Sniff… Thank you… Thank you... Sniff." Sanji mumbled in Robin's chest. They stayed in that position and the Cook keeps on repeating his thanks.

Robin decided to just hug Sanji and be quiet. I _should just let him let it all out._ She did not care of her dress being drenched with the Cooks tears and just listened to Sanji's unending thanks. That's what she thought, when suddenly, the Cook stopped talking. _Huh? _She was surprised when he felt the Cook's wait over her._ What's happening this time?_ She asks when she realized that the Cook is starting to slip from her hug.

"Cook-san. Cook-san." Robin called while tapping Sanji's face. "What's wrong Cook-san?" She asks worriedly.

"I… don… kno… " Sanji weakly answered to the question. "I fee.. we…" Saji tried to add.

Realization hit Robin when the Cook replied. _The cuffs! It's still affecting him even if the take over was stopped._ "Where is the key? Cook-san where is the key?"

"Hmm… same…. draw…"

Robin laid Sanji on the floor. Then she stood up and returned to the drawer where she found the cuffs. Robin quickly scanned the drawer and found a key. _This should be it._ Robin returned to Sanji's side and inserted the key to the key hole.

"Click."

"Sigh." A sigh of relief escapes Robin's mouth.

"What happened Robin-chan?" Sanji asks after he sit up and recovered his strength.

"It looks like the sea-stone still affects you even if you are not being taken over."

"But. Why? This never happened before." Sanji is confused by the last event. He suddenly felt weak and dizzy after a while when the pain in his head disappeared.

"Based on your reaction to the cuffs, it is affecting you like you are a devil fruit user."

"Huh? But I am not."

"Yes I know. If you are one you should not be able to swim but you can. But based on your story you cannot swim when you are taken over. And it seems the take over has stopped."

"Robin-chan what are you trying to say?"

"You said to Doctor-san that the take over happens only once a year on an exact date but this is already the second time this year. And the day you stated is still two weeks away. Can you tell me what you were doing before the take over happened?"

"I was… … about to go out and give the Marimo a beating after he broke my plate and glass." Sanji remembered."

"It's possible that the take over is being triggered by anger. But we can't be sure. So try to control your emotions all the time Cook-san."

"That's seems right Robin-chan, I will try to control my anger. But what do you think is happening to me Robin-chan."

"Cook-san… … … the only thing that I'm sure of is that your condition is getting worse."

"What do you mean my condition is getting worse?" Sanji asks while holding Robin in both her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Cook-san but, I don't have an explanation." Robin looked down on the floor. "As long as we don't know the reason behind the take over, I can't really conclude anything."

Robin stood up after Sanji released her shoulders and looked on his left side. "Don't worry Cook-san I will do my best to figure out your condition. Cook-san… … I'm sorry to ask this but I need to confirm something. Does your left eye only change its color during a take over?"

Sanji stood up he was surprised with the question. _Now way! _He raised his left hand and touched the hidden side of his face._ She saw it!_ _The scars. My eye. My blind eye. She saw it all! I don't want anyone to see it. I don't want anyone to see……… to see the proof of my sins._

"I'm sorry Cook-san I guess your not ready yet. Let us talk another time. And you need to start preparing lunch we don't anyone to suspect something." With that Robin walked out of the galley.

----T_T----

_That night - After Dinner._

Sanji managed to Cook lunch that afternoon before his Captain came barging in the galley. He managed to act normally during the rest of the day except for the obvious attempts at avoiding the Marimo. The Marimo had been especially annoying that day. The Marimo keeps on bugging Sanji. On every chance that they are alone Zoro kept on asking the Cook's reason for crying every night. If anyone is around Zoro will either pick a fight on him which he ignored due to Robin's suggestion or Zoro will just be there sitting somewhere near the Cook and do nothing but stare. Just like now, they are inside the galley. Sanji is washing the dishes with Chopper helping him in his Heavy point. (Chopper is on Sanji surveillance duty because Robin is taking a bath XD.) While Zoro is just sitting behind them with his right hand on his chin watching them. _What the hell's wrong with the Marimo today? He's even more annoying than the last 5 days._ Sanji can feel a hole starting to show in his back because of the Swordsman's constant stare. _Keep calm. Keep your self calm._ Sanji said to himself again and again while washing the dishes.

"Thug." Sanji heard the door closed and looked on it. _Finally!_ He rejoiced when Zoro left the room.

"Uhmm…. Sanji."

"Yes?" Sanji looked at the Reindeer/Human beside him while continuing his chore.

"Sorry. I fell asleep earlier. I wasn't there to help." Robin had told Chopper at the libray what happened to the galley after lunch. That's why he had been feeling guilty since that afternoon. Not being present by the Cook's side made him very sad and useless when he just promised to help Sanji earlier that day.

"What are you talking about Chopper? Nothing bad happened so you should not feel bad. And you are by my side right now so I'm more confident that nothing bad will happen/" Sanji said with a consoling voice.

"Really? Sanji?"

"Yes." He said with his best smile.

"I will do my best Sanji!"

"I know you would."

"No you don't!" Chopper transformed in his brain point and did his trademark dance.

----T_T----

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" Screams can be heard in an expensive cruise ship, but it is not because of the powerful storm that is causing the ship to rock, but because of a certain person that is starting a massacre inside this ship.

No one would think that such a small kid is causing this commotion, if not for the blood all over his body, the amazing strength his showing, and especially not because of that red glowing eye. An eye which can make you shiver in fear as if you are looking into an eye of the devil. The same eye which is the last thing most of the victims saw.

As the small figure make its way towards the deck, the survivors felt even greater horror as they saw a pirate ship had approached the cruise ship they are on and that the pirates are starting to raid the cruise ship.

The child with the eye of the devil smiled evilly as he noticed the same thing and made haste towards the deck. Then….. the child saw a ship with a duck head and a pirate flag with a duck wearing a chef hat and the knife and fork replacing the crossbones. The pirates surrounded the child. "Hey kid why are you covered in blood?" One of the pirates asked the child. "Why? You want your blood to spill on me as well?" The child replied with a question. "You damn…. Crack!!" The pirate was not able to finish his sentence as his jaw snapped.

"Hihihihi! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The child laugh as he slaughter the pirates one by one. "I thought I'm going to have fun! But you guy's are no better than those insects inside this ship." He told the pirate he is currently punching to death.

"Is that so?" A voice asks. "Then try me!" The owner of the voiced rushed towards the child and then a small arm and a right leg crashed at each other. They are evenly matched.

_What an amazing strength. And those eye and markings on his face!_

'_All blue. The sea, where all types of fish trough out the world can be seen. It is Sea-Cook's Heaven. The sea, that can be seen and found only by those who posses the eye and markings of a devil.'_

_This brat! Could he be the one in the legend?_

The child grabbed the pirate's right leg with his other hand and then he spun around and threw the pirate.

"Captain Zeff!" The other pirates called as the blond one as he crashed into the railing of the ship.

"Shitty little eggplant! You're lucky I will have a use for you or I will kill you right now!" Zeff shouted after standing like nothing happened.

"Sorry Old geezer but I will not die here. Or rather I can't be killed by anyone at least until I kill everyone in this puny world and find All blue."

_This brat! _When Zeff was about to attack again a wave showed out of nowhere and hit the both the cruise and pirate ships. Because of the power of the wave the child was thrown overboard.

Zeff destroyed one of the masts of the cruise ship and he rode on it to follow the child. Just after he jumped of that ship with the mast a huge wave appeared and swallowed both the cruise and pirate ships.

"No… Sniff… Damn… nightmare…" Sanji woke up inside the galley. Sunlight is now entering the room trough the windows. _I fell asleep here huh? _"Sniff…" _I should control my voice they should be awake already. But this is hard… _"Sniff…" _Where's Zoro when you need him?_ Sanji took deep breaths to calm himself. He had been having that dream over and over for the last six days now. That dream which is actually a memory he don't want to remember. That dream that reminds him of the first time 'it' happened. _I should go breathe some fresh air. Hope no ones up yet._

Sanji opened the galley door and he was blinded by a powerful light. "No! No! No! … … … … What happened here? What happened … … … … …

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammatical errors. This was not beta-read. Your comments and suggestions are very much welcome. Thanks.**


	6. His Promise

**Fandom: ****One Piece****  
****Pairing: ****Zoro x Sanji****  
****Rating: ****Rated 18 for blood.**

**  
****Summary: ****Sanji is keeping a secret from the crew. While Zoro made a promise to . Will Sanji be able to hide his secret forever and will Zoro be able to keep his promise to Sanji? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.**

**  
****Authors Note: ****This is my first attempt at writing anything so your comments and suggestions are very much welcome! Flames are welcome as well but please go easy on me ^^. And sorry for the grammar, English is only my second language and this has no beta. **

A/N2: _Thoughts are in italic _and"spoken words are double quoted"

**Chapter 6**

After Sanji woke from another nightmare in the galley, he decided that he needs some fresh air to breathe and he walked towards the door and opened it.

Once Sanji opened the galley door he was blinded by a powerful light. He covered his eye with an arm. Sanji was devastated with the scene before him. . "No! No! No! … … … … What happened here? What happened … … … … …"

"Franky!" Once the blinding light disappears' he saw Franky hanging on the wall opposite the galley with one of his cyborg arm detached and lying in the middle of the deck. The steal cover of his stomach is missing and pieces of broken bottles of cola can be seen inside it.

"Usopp." Then he saw Usopp lying in a pool of blood in the right side of the deck with a wood in his chest that seemed to be a part of the now broken railing of the Sunny.

Sanji decided to walk away from the door trying to stop his self from crying out loud. It was just his third step when he felt something hard beneath his foot. He looked at it and saw a piece of a skeleton under his foot. "Brook." Around it are other pieces of a skeleton. He looked around the deck to search for more pieces trying to find the Musician's head and hoped he is still alive. But there is nothing he could not find the other pieces of brook's body. "Sniff… Sniff… What happened here? Where is everyone else?" He asked himself and he fell on his knees.

"Sniff… Sniff.."

"Huh."

"Sniff… Sniff…"

Sanji stopped sobbing when he heard someone else's sob. _Whose voice is that?_

"Sniff…"

Sanji stood up and he located the voice coming from the part of the deck where the girls usually have their snacks. "Whose there? Is that you Chopper? Robin-chan? Nami-san?" He called as he walked up the stairs towards the source of the voice.

"Hah!" the owner of the voice screamed when Sanji peeked behind the mikan trees.

"Nami-san! Thank God you're fine!" Sanji found Nami behind the mikan trees crying while standing with an unconscious Chopper in her arms. Sanji took a step towards Nami but the Navigator stepped back. "Nami-san?"

"St…tay…. away from me. Sniff… Yo… u… mo…..nster." Nami looked at Sanji with fear, but that look he gave Sanji is not the just a simple look of fear. That look is a combination of terror and hatred.

"Nami-san it's me Sanji-kun." He said as he took another step forward closer to the Navigator.

Nami run towards the mast after Sanji made another attempt to get close to her. "Nami-san! Wait!" Sanji runs after Nami and he was able to corner her when she runs beside the lifeless Franky.

"Sniff… why? …plea…se st…op… Ple…ase.. do..n't…ki..lll…me." Nami sat down and leaned on the wall now crying even harder and shivering in fear. Sanji noticed that the Navigator hugged the reindeer in his arms even tighter.

"Nami-san. It's me I won't harm you Nami-san." Sanji kneeled down and was about to touch Nami when she suddenly collapsed. "Nami-san? What happened? Nami-san!"

"Don't you dare touch her! Cough… cough…" A voice above him shouted weakly. "Don't you dare Dart-brow." The person added.

Sanji looked behind him but there was no one, then he looked up. "Zoro! Oh my god Zoro!" Sanji found Zoro crucified in the mainmast. He was crucified by his own three swords. One sword is stabbed for each of his hands and another for both his feet. "Zoro!" Sanji immediately climbed the ladder to reach the swordsman. "I'm gonna get you out off there hang on." Sanji said when he finally reached Zoro. "This is going to hurt bear with me."

They are now at the deck. After he freed the Swords-man from the mast he laid Zoro in the floor and asks. "What happened Zoro? What happened when I was asleep? Whos did this?"

Zoro made a grunt. "Who? Who!! Don't act as if you fucking don' know! Bastard!" Zoro replied while coughing blood.

"Don't tell me I… … … … I did this. Zoro?" Zoro did not answer. "Zoro? Zoro! No Zoro." Sanji checked Zoro's heart beat and he heard none."Don't leave me behind. I need you! Zoro!" Sanji started a CPR on Zoro. He placed his hands just above the Swordsman heart and he started pumping. " Zoro." He called again. Sanji stopped pumping and then he placed his mouth in Zoro's and try to give the Swordsman some air. Then he started pumping Zoro's chest once more. He repeated and repeated but he did not get a reaction from the Swordsman. "No! No! Zoro!" Sanji leaned on Zoro's chest and cried loudly not holding back. "I love you Zoro! I love you! Don't leave me alone! Zorooooooooo!"

"What is it Shit-Cook?" The sky suddenly turned black and he saw Zoro standing in front of him. "Another nightmare? I expected as much." Zoro said with a mocking smirk.

_Zoro! He's fine. But, he was just._ Sanji looked around and realized he is standing by the door of the galley.

"Hey Cook you still dreaming?"

_It was a dream, another fucking dream! He's fine! Everyone's fine!_ With that thought he approached Zoro and hugged the Swordsman. "You are fine! Sniff… Sniff… Zoro…"

"Oi Cook what are you doing?" He asks while trying to push Sanji off him.

"Please let me be like this for now Marimo. Please." Sanji said after he dug his face in Zoro's chest. "Please."

"Che. What a pansy." Zoro tried to annoy the Cook but he did not get a reaction and the Cook just cried on his chest. _Damn! Sanji… what's wrong with you? What's making you like this?_The only thing he could do now is hug the Cook back._ Damn! Shitty-Cook you're making me crazy._ "Lets get you out of here you don't want anyone to see you like this right?" Sanji just slightly nodded. "Let's go up there then." Zoro said looking at the crows nest.

----T_T----

Chopper is lying on his hammock with his eyes wide open because he could not sleep for two, but not because of Luffy's snores and shouts for food during his sleep, but because of everything that happened that day. The other thing that keeps him awake is the absence of Sanji in their hammock. _Where is he? I should go check on him?_

Chopper jumped of her hammock. Carefully he walked out off the room not making a sound. "Sanji?" He called in a weak voice. "Sanji where are you?"

Chopper is near the deck when he heard Sanji's voice calling for Zoro. _He sound scared!. _Chopper turned his silent walk into a run. When he was about to reach the deck hands sprouted from the floor and stopped him.

"Wait Doctor-san."

"Robin?" Robin showed up behind him.

"Look." Robin pointed to where Sanji is. "Let's stay here and let swordsman-san take care of this Doctor-san."

Chopper agreed and decided to just watch. "Huh." Chopper covered his mouth with both his voice from coming out. Chopper was surprised when Sanji hugged Zoro but he was even more surprised when Zoro hugged Sanji back.

After Sanji and Zoro climbed to the crows nest Chopper looked at Robin. "I don't know they are that close. I knew Zoro consoled Sanji every night but I didn't think they are like that."

Robin could not stop her smile with the reindeer's statement. "Doctor-san, I don't think they are in that kind of a relationship." Then she chuckled. "Not yet."

Chopper's eyes grew wide. "Not yet? You mean they will become lovers?"

"I'm not sure Doctor-san but I sure hope it ends that way. Cook-san needs someone like that by his side right now."

"That's true!"

"Let us get some sleep now Doctor-san we will need it. Since, Swordsman-san is with Cook-san I don't think anything bad will happen."

Chopper smiled. "Good night Robin."

"Good night Doctor-san." Robin replied and they parted ways to rest.

----T_T----

"Stay." Sanji ordered while looking down on the floor. Sanji is sitting in the round couch in the crows nest with his right index finger clutched to the back part of Zoro's haramaki. "Stay." Sanji repeated.

After they climbed into the crows nest they started their nightly routine. Sanji sat down while Zoro is embracing him from behind while saying soothing words to him until he calmed down.

When his job was done Zoro stood up and was about to leave the Cook behind like usual. But , he was stopped by a small pull from behind. "Stay." He heard the Cook say. "Stay." He heard it again. So he turned around and looked at the cook.

"What?"

"Thank you." Sanji mumbled on the floor.

"Huh?"

"Thank you." Sanji repeated now looking at the Swordsman in the eye.

"Why are you suddenly giving me thanks Cook? This is already the sixth time this happened." Zoro said with a grunt.

"Thank you."

"Was your vocabulary limited down to those two words by that dream of yours?"

With the reminder of his dream, he envisioned Zoro crucified just like in his dream. Tears started to form in his eyes again. _Zoro I love you._ He remembered what he said in his dream. _Oh god! Looks like I really do._ "Stay. Please, stay."

"What the hell Cook? Are you afraid of staying alone in the dark?"

"Please!"

_Shit! I can't refuse him if he's like these. He looked so damn fragile and weak! _Zoro gave in and sat on Sanji's left side. "What now Dart-brow?"

"Thank you Zoro." Sanji said looking down on the floor once more.

_He called me by my name. Just like earlier in the deck._ Zoro doesn't know why but his mind started to flutter with the call of his name. He's heart skipped then suddenly started pumping just like when he is having an adrenaline rush during a battle. "Stop thanking me Shitty-Cook. And don't think that I will stay here with you any longer without a proper explanation." He replied trying to ignore his feelings.

"Zoro." Sanji looked up and moved closer to Zoro.

Zoro's heart skipped once more. Zoro just looked at the lips that have just spoken his name.

"I'm sorry Zoro."

" Great! Now you're apologizing." Zoro snorted and looked the other way. He removed his gaze from Sanji's lips because he is starting to feel the urge and kiss those lips._ It can't be. He's a guy, and it's the Dart-browed guy of all people. I just haven't gotten laid for a while. That's must be it. _Zoro convinced himself.

"I'm sorry but I can't say anything to you right now. But, Zoro promise me. Promise me that… … …" Sanji stopped mid-sentence, he can feel the other's warmth, the warmth that makes him calm. He missed this warmth already even though he just felt it a few minutes ago. _I love you! I love you Zoro! I want you by my side forever._ That's what he wanted to say but he is scared of rejection.

"… … promise me that you will stay beside me no matter what. Promise me that you would believe everything I say, promise me, Zoro." That is what Sanji said instead.

_Please say yes. Please!._ Sanji pleaded and pleaded until in his mind.

Zoro did not answer and he just kept his gaze outside the window. _What the? Promise to stay by his side? Promise to believe in him? Why is he asking me to do such a trivial promise? I don't understand……… I can't understand………how could I understand if won't you tell me every thing?_

"Che. You really are an idiot. Why would promise you something when I don't even know what this is all about?" Zoro looked back at the Cook as he answered. _Shit!_ The Cook looks like he's about to cry again. "Damn it! Ok! I promise… But, you better tell me sooner or later Dart-brow or I might become impatient and beat it out of you!" Zoro agreed angrily.

"As if you can!" Sanji retorted with the same tone.

Zoro saw Sanji's eye twitched before the Cook snorted to him. _He's back to normal huh? Just because I said I promise. I better keep that promise then, if that keeps the Shitty-Cook normal. I like him better when he's fighting back than, him moping and crying around anyways._ I small smile escaped Zoro's lips.

_Damn I feel so weak and sleepy._ Sanji leaned back on the couch and tiredness won over him. His eyes closed by themselves and he drifted to sleep.

"Yes I def… …" Zoro stopped when he saw Sanji leaning on the couch with his neck bent downwards. "He must be very tired falling asleep just like that." Zoro understood that. He knows Sanji never had any proper sleep for six days and nights now. So he decided to put the Cook in a better position. Not standing from his sit Zoro raised his hand and then reached for the Cooks right shoulder. He then placed his other hand behind the cook's neck. And the he slowly moved both his hands to pull Sanji's upper body downwards. The Cook feeling the force being applied to him followed it unconsciously, ending to an unexpected result. Sanji's head is now resting on Zoro's lap. _Shit!_ Zoro immediately tried to move out but Sanji mumbled something in his sleep.

"Stay."

Zoro gave a small sigh when he was reminded of his promise. So he changed his mind and stayed where he is. Zoro then continued fixing the Cook's position. _Now his feet and legs._ Zoro carefully reached for Sanji's right leg first and then he lifted it over the couch. He then did the same thing to the other leg.

_This should be fine. _Zoro thought after the finishing touches in his work. Sanji's whole body now is lying flat in the couch except for his head which is still on Zoro's lap.

Zoro felt awkward since he is now staring at the Cook's face, he can't take his eyes off him. _His hair is as soft as it looks. _Zoro commented when he started patting Sanji's head. Zoro then found himself touching the end of the Cook's nose. _What a pale and soft skin._ Then his fingers move to the Cook's right chin and into the lips._What am I doing?_ He thought without removing his hand from the Cook's pinkish lips.

"Gulp." Zoro gulped when he thought of something._ Should I look at it?_ He is having an inner turmoil on whether to look at the Cook's left side of the face or not.

"Ok." _Just a peek. _He finally decided. Zoro moved his hand from Sanji's lips to the blond's hair. Zoro slowly moved the hair aside until he can see the Cook's whole face. _Scars! He even has one above his eye! This must be the reason why he is hiding it._ _There are a lot of them. _He thought as he traced each scar with his index finger._ What could have possibly happened? How did he get these scars? Who did this?_ Zoro can feel the anger rising from within him. _Who dared to do this to Sanji? _Zoro had never been this mad at anyone before but just the thought of someone hurting Sanji made his blood boil to the highest point. _You're going to pay …………whoever you are!_

Zoro then spoke in a low voice. "Why won't you tell me anything? Why?" Zoro started to trace the scar above Sanji's left eye. "Why did you tell Chopper but not me?" Zoro heard Sanji's short conversation with Chopper in the galley. "What happened earlier? I'm the one who comforts you every night. I'm the one staying with you right now… … … why won't you tell me. I'm also your nakama … … … Sanji."

Zoro fell asleep with a lot of unanswered question. But not before he decided to wait for Sanji and tell him. _I will wait until you're ready. I will wait………Sanji._

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammatical errors. This was not beta-read. Your comments and suggestions are very much welcome. Please! Please! Please! Comment! Thanks. :D**


	7. His Decision

**Fandom: ****One Piece****  
****Pairing: ****Zoro x Sanji****  
****Rating: ****Rated 18 for blood.**

**  
****Summary: ****Sanji is keeping a secret from the crew. While Zoro made a promise to . Will Sanji be able to hide his secret forever and will Zoro be able to keep his promise to Sanji? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.**

**  
****Authors Note: ****This is my first attempt at writing anything so your comments and suggestions are very much welcome! Flames are welcome as well but please go easy on me ^^. And sorry for the grammar, English is only my second language and this has no beta. **

**Chapter 7**

Sanji felt good once he opened his eyes not realizing he is not in his hammock. _That's the best sleep I've ever had since last week. I want to sleep more. _Somehow Sanji felt that his pillow is kinda hard that' why moved his hand to his pillow to try and arrange and inspect it. _Huh? Is this……… someone's lap? Who is this? Robin-chan… or …Nami-swan? _Sanji's nose released spurts of blood with thought that he slept with his head in the lap of one if his angels.

"What the hell Ero-Cook!"

Sanji's eye widen with surprised._ Tha voice. The marimo?_ Then everything that happened last night flashed into his eye._ 'Stay. Please stay.'_ With the memories of last night refreshed, He's whole body heated up and more blood came out of his nose.

"Get away Ero-Cook. Stop spraying my pants with your blood idiot!" Zoro pushed Sanji's head none too gently and he quickly stood up from his sit. Zoro has been awake for about twenty minutes now. But he could not leave from his position afraid to awaken the Cook when he do so. So he ended up watching the Cook sleep until it woke up and started to spill blood on his pants.

Sanji was speechless. He can't believe the Marimo caused him a nose bleed. He did not expect it, even though he already admitted to himself that he love the Marimo. _Damn! I'm I deep shit!_

"Idiot Cook. You will have to pay me back for this" Zoro said pointing at the blood stains in his pants. "And don't think I'm going to keep that promise if you don't tell me anything about what you are hiding." Then he stormed out of the room.

"What should I do?" Sanji asked himself.

_Should I tell him? Should I tell them? _

_Chopper understood me because he knows how it is to be treated as a monster. Robin understood me because of the same reason. But, the others? What would their reaction be if I tell them that I'm a monster? What would his reaction be? ... What would he think of me when he discovers that my hands……… my hands that I said never to use in violence……What will he think if I tell him that this hands have already taken thousands of innocent lives? I'm sacred! I don't want to loose them. I don't want to loose the only family I'd ever had._

_Zoro……what would you think of me?_

----T_T----

_Shit! Why does he need to do his training here on the deck if all of his equipments are on the crows nest?_ Sanji is smoking while sitting at the left side stairs which connects the deck to the second floor which leads to the kitchen.

He decided to take a smoke and think things trough once more. But he ended up with nothing. It is because of the Marimo. The Marimo is now lying on the grassy floor lifting a humungous weight while half naked. He could not take his eyes of him. He just can't help but admire how those well toned muscles flex. He can't stop his self to gulp every time a huge bead of sweat trickles down from Zoro's face. _Since when did the Marimo started to look so Goddamn hot? Shit. Shit. Shit. I really am doomed. How did I end up this way? How? What made me feel like this for him? Is it his smirk? That sexy smirk he always shows when mocking me? Is it his body? That body with the perfectly toned muscles which is the result of his everyday training. Or is it because of those arms? Those powerful arms, which can destroy a rock with a single punch. Those arms, that fits perfectly around my waist when he comforts me every night. Or it is his warmth that makes me feel safe and alright._

"What are you staring at Dart brow?" Zoro has now stopped lifting his weights and now doing push-ups with just his right index supporting his body weight while he stared back at the Cook.

"It's none of your business dumbass!" Sanji said shouting trying to hide his embarrassment for being caught while eyeing the man.

"Shit head." Zoro stood up and walked towards Sanji.

"Marimo!" Sanji did the same thing.

"Curley-cue!"

"Cave man!"

After some more exchange of insults, their foreheads are now bashing and pushing each other while their eyes are locked from each others glare.

"Homo."

"What did you call me muscle head?"

"Ho. mo." Zoro said with a grin.

_Shit! Don't tell me he knows?_ Sanji's soul almost left his body because of fear. But then he noticed the grin on the other's face. _Damn Marimo he's trying to make fun of me? Then I'll give you a beating you've never had before._ "How dare you call me that you Stupid-Shitty-Swordsman!" Sanji shouted with a kick towards Zoro's head.

Zoro dodge by simply sitting down and then he jumped back and runs towards his swords that are resting on the left railings of the Sunny. He was about to reach them when he received a powerful kick on his left side which sent him away from his swords._ That hurts._ Zoro stood up with his left hand on his now broken rib. "Are you scared shitty-cook? Don't want me to get close to my swords?"

"The only one who's going to be scared is you… Ma…ri…mo." Sanji said after puffing smoke from his mouth.

_What the?_ Sanji is now right in front of Zoro. He then started a powerful barrage of kicks._ Since when did he get this strong and fast?_ Zoro asks. He could not find an opening to counter attack. The only thing Zoro could do now is block those kicks with his arm. And then the kicks he is blocking suddenly stops. Sanji is now simply standing about five steps from him.

"Is that all that you can do without your swords Marimo? How boring."

"Shut up aho-cook I can defeat you single hande…" Zoro was not able to finish his sentence as a kick landed on his stomach which sends him crushing to a wall of the Sunny."

"I've given you your chance to get your swords marimo. Now it's time to finish you off."

_What?_ Zoro can see and feel it, the murderous intent coming from the cook. _Look's like I took it too far. _"Oi. Cook don't tell me your planning on killing me?" he asks jokingly.

"Yes. That is the plan after all." Sanji replied emotionlessly.

Then Sanji moved again for another attack.

"Oi. Oi. Oi. Cook." Zoro tried to talk to Sanji. _Shit he's really planning to kill me._ Again he could not do anything else but to defend. A powerful kick was able to hit his back which caused his arms to fall down from blocking his body and head. _This is it._ Zoro thought as he saw a kick heading towards his head.

"Stop! Cook-san!" Sanji's attack was stopped by multiple arms sprouting from the floor and Sanji's own body.

"Huh?" Sanji looked up and saw Robin on the second floor. Then he looked around his surroundings and then to Zoro who is leaning on the floor with bruises on his body. "What… …? did I… …"

"We need to talk Cook-san. I'll be back. I'll just go and call Doctor-san." Robin walked towards the said room.

"Ah… Marimo…"

"Sorry I guess cook."

"Huh?" _Zoro's apologizing?_

"I guess I took it too far saying you're a homo or something." Zoro said mumbling

"Uhm… it's nothing. I should be the one apologizing I … … …" He replied mumbling as well._ I almost killed you._ Sanji finish his sentence in his mind._ I really tried to kill him. Shit! This is not good._

"Ahhh! Zoro! What happened!" Chopper came running to Zoro's side with Robin behind him.

"Nothing. The cook just got lucky today." Zoro said looking at Sanji. "This is your win cook. But, there will not be a next time." Zoro said trying to mock Sanji.

"Zoro let's go the infirmary. It's better if I treat you there." Chopper transformed to heavy point and helped Zoro to stand up and walk towards the infirmary.

"We should do our business at private area as well Cook-san."

Sanji simply nodded.

"To the galley then." Robin walks towards the galley without waiting for Sanji's reply.

Sanji took a gulp and then followed Robin._ Is she mad?_

----T_T----

"Cook-san did you forget what I told you yesterday?" They are now sitting right in front of each other in the dining table.

"Sorry Robin-chan. The Marimo took it too far and then my body just moved by itself.

"Cook-san you were about to kill Swordsman-san."

"I'm sorry." It is the only thing Sanji can say right now.

"Cook-san I think your condition is getting even worse."

"Robin-chan?"

"I saw it. Your left eye was red."

"Huh? Are you saying that…"

"Yes. I think you were taken over without having the symptomps."

"But … … but."

"Look's like it's because of your anger. That's why Cook-san this must not happen again. This is your last chance or I will tell Captain-san."

"What? Wait Robin-chan you can't!"

"Yes I can and I will. We are lucky it was Swordsman-san you attacked. But what if you attack Long nose-kun or Doctor-san. You defeated Swords-man san easily. What do you think will happen to them if you attack them?"

With Robin's question Sanji's latest dream replayed on his mind.

"This is your last chance understood?" Robin said with finality. Then she left the room.

----T_T----

"What are you doing here Marimo?" Sanji asks Zoro once the Swordsman entered the crows nest and stood before him.

Tonight is Sanji's turn to keep watch. He is sitting at the same place he slept last night. He decided to tell the crew on dinner of the day they reach the next island. And it will be in two days.

Because of what happened that morning he realized that he is putting his nakama in grave danger by not telling them about his problem. So he had been simulating in his mind the plan on how to tell his nakama. But he is afraid that they will treat him differently when he tells them about his secret.

"Just thought you might be crying your shit out again."

_Is he worried about me?_ The thought of Zoro worrying for him made Sanji blush. Luckily it was hidden from Zoro's view because the moonlight was shadowed by a thick cloud and caused the room to darken.

"As you can see I am not. At least not tonight."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not going to sleep."

"So you are admitting that you are crying every night because of a pathetic dream?"

"Y… …What ever." _Shit. I almost slipped it out. _"How are your injuries Marimo?" Sanji said trying to change the topic.

_Yes huh? Just because of a dream h can be like that? _"As if you can give me one." He replied knowing that Sanji don't want to talk about that topic.

"So why do you have bandages all over your body? Is that your new dress code?"

"Che." Zoro snorted.

"Sorry."

"No need to Cook, it is my fault anyways."

"Your fault?"

"Yes my fault. I took it too far calling you a… … homo even you are not." Zoro paused for a bit then added. "Unless you really are one." Zoro meant it as a joke. But Sanji flinched and blushed. Zoro saw it because the moonlight has entered the room once more. "Oi. Oi. Cook. Don't tell me you………"

"Shut up!" Sanji stood up and interrupted Zoro's words.

They stood there for a minute not looking at the other.

"So what if I am?" Sanji finally broke the silence still looking at his right side.

"Nothing. I'm fine with it. Just make sure you keep your hands of me."

'_Just make sure to keep your hands of me.'_ When Sanji heard Zoro said that, his world almost fell apart._ He hates me even more now huh? Just because I'm ………_

"Understand Cook?"

"I… … I … … Zoro I… …" Sanji was not able to finish as he felt something cold pointing at his throat. When he looked at it he saw Wado's tip at his throat.

"Don't you dare to finish your words freak." Zoro glared at Sanji.

Sanji felt a shiver run down his spine. This is the first time he felt this scared. The look that Zoro is giving him is cold and dangerous. For the first time he is at the Swordsman mercy, because with a single movement he's throat will definitely be cut by the sharp sword.

"I see… I should have known when you kept staring at me… I can't believe such a freak like you exist."

Tears started flowing out of Sanji's eye. The fear he just felt is now gone. The only thing he can feel now is sorrow._ Kill me._ Sanji does not care if he dies right now, because he already feels dead with Zoro's words.

"Sorry freak-cook but those tears will no longer work on me. So the reason you cry every night is because you want to get my attention. Is it? Everything you told me were lies, weren't they?" Zoro continued with controlled anger.

_Zoro! You're wrong._ That is what Sanji want to say but he could not find his voice. Pain started to over took his head._ Not again. Not now._

Sanji felt a tingling pain in his throat. Zoro had cut him but it was not deep, but it is enough to leave a scar.

"You listen to me Cook. Try to get close to me and you will get more than that." Zoro said while tapping the point of his sword to the wound he just made.

" out of here." Sanji manage to find his voice. _Please Zoro. I'm about to loose control._

"Are you threatening me freak?"

"Zoro… … … Prepare to die." Sanji said with a menacing smirk. The tears in his eyes have stopped flowing. His body moved by itself, Sanji held the blade of Zoro's sword with his bare hand and pulled it away from its owner.

Zoro was surprised. The Cook did not just use his hand to disarm him but even wounded it during the process. "Showing you true color's Cook?" Zoro said as he drew his two other swords and prepared to make an attack.

Hands sprouted from the wooden floor as Zoro made his move. The hands grabbed his feet, stopping him from his track. Zoro looked around and he saw Robin in the door of the room. "Don't interrupt woman."

"I think I should Sworsmans-san." Robin moved from the door to Sanji's side.

That's when Zoro noticed that the Cook is no longer standing and is crying once more. Zoro sheathed his two swords and walked towards the other which is lying on the floor beside the Cook.

"Don't worry Cook-san everything is fine now." Zoro heard Robin whisper as he bent down to pick Wado from the floor.

"Robin, you know it's not a good thing to listen and interrupt to other people's conversation." Zoro said with his back facing Robin and Sanji.

"Yes it is not. But Swordsman-san, I at least to everything the other person wants to say before I judge him." Robin said before Zoro walked out of the door.

"Robin-chan. Robin-chan. He hates me." Sanji cried on Robin's shoulder.

"Let's get your wounds treated Cook-san." Robin could not say anything to comfort the Cook. Because what he said is true.

----T_T----

Robin brought Sanji to the infirmary. Then she awakened Chopper to help and treat the Cook's wound.

"Chopper, Robin-chan I've decide." Sanji said once Chopper finished bandaging his right hand.

"Are you going to tell them Cook-san?"

"Yes that was the plan.?"

"Was? Sanji what do you mean by was?" Chopper asks freaking out.

"Well I thought to tell them after the dinner of the day we arrive at the next island but… … … I guess I will leave the crew that day instead."

"Sanji! What are you talking about?"

"I almost did it again tonight. Luckily it stopped for an unknown reason. I don't want to put you guy's in danger."

"That's not true Cook-san. If you tell everyone we will definitely find a way to stop it."

"I don't know." Sanji weakly replied.

"Or is Swordsman-san is the real reason you want to leave?"

"Sorry Robin-chan but I wont change my mind anymore. I will leave this crew once we arrive at the next island."

"No you won't. Captains order."

"Luffy!"

**To be continued.**

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading!


	8. His Brothers

**Fandom: ****One Piece****  
****Pairing: ****Zoro x Sanji****  
****Rating: ****Rated 18 for blood.**

**  
****Summary: ****Sanji is keeping a secret from the crew. While Zoro made a promise to . Will Sanji be able to hide his secret forever and will Zoro be able to keep his promise to Sanji? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.**

**  
****Authors Note: ****This is my first attempt at writing anything so your comments and suggestions are very much welcome! Flames are welcome as well but please go easy on me ^^. And sorry for the grammar, English is only my second language and this has no beta. **

**Reminder:** Just in case you read Chapter 7 before I added its second half please read it before reading this chapter, thanks.

**Chapter 8**

"Sorry Robin-chan but I won't change my mind anymore. I will leave this crew once we arrive at the next island."

"No you won't. Captains order."

"Luffy!"

"You cannot leave my crew until I permitted you Sanji." Luffy is at the open door of he infirmary with his arms crossed.

"But Luffy you don't understand."

"I do Sanji. Zeff told me everything about you before we left the Baratie."

"Luffy? You know about… about."

"Yes, Zeff told me the thing that happens during your birthday."

"I see. But what will they think of me?"

"What are you talking about Sanji you are nakama. Your past does not matter but the present and the future do." Luffy said with his idiotic smile.

"Luffy."

"Captain-san, how much do you know about Cook-san's xondition?"

Luffy bit his lower lip while thinking. "I don't remember."

"Eh?" Chopper fell from his sit. "Luffy you said you know everything."

"I do. I just forgot. Could you guys tell me everything again?" Luffy's three laughed.

----T_T----

The next morning an obvious tension is running around the ship. Sanji and Zoro did not even make glance at each other every time their paths cross or if they are in the same room. Most of the crew members are confused on what's happening, especially because even Luffy and Chopper are avoiding Zoro, while they are continually sticking by Sanji's side.

"Robin what do you happened? Sanji is injured. And this is the first time Luffy ignored someone and Chopper is the same. Is it because Zoro is the one who injured Sanji?" Nami asks Robin while they are sitting in a chair and reading their respective books.

"Sorry Navigator-san, I am in no position to tell anything."

"Robin? So you know what the problem is."

"Yes I do. Don't worry you will know it soon." Robin said with a small smile then retuned to reading her book.

The four in the infirmary last night had agreed not to tell anyone about Sanji's Condition and his fight with Zoro. Luffy had convinced Sanji not to leave the crew and to follow the Cook's original plan instead. Luffy wanted to confront Zoro for his reaction on Sanji's sexuality when Robin told him the whole story. But Robin explained that it is best to let Sanji handle the problem so Luffy ended ignoring Zoro and Chopper simply followed. They also decided that someone should always be with Sanji just in case something unexpected happens. They did no longer care if the other crew members suspected them of something, since everyone will know anyways what they are hiding in two days time.

"Oi Luffy why are you ignoring me?" Zoro asks when Luffy when the Captain finally left Sanji's side.

"Because you're a meanie Zoro. You ignore Sanji I'll ignore you too." Luffy stuck his tongue out then runs away.

Zoro sighed. _How did Luffy know? Did the freak-cook tell him? But it's not like him. Che._ Zoro snorted with the thought._ Right. I don't even know him. I thought I do. But it looks like no one does. I wonder if I tell Luffy of Sanji's true nature will he believe me?_

----T_T----

It is already afternoon when their ship docked at an island with a town at its center. The whole island is a giant creak that does not have a proper port since the island is 50 ft from the surface of the sea. They decided to dock beside a rock big enough to hid the Sunny from direct view.

"How will we get up there?" Brook asks.

"I think we should not. I'm having my I-can't-get-of-the-Sunny-and-explore-that-island-disease." Usopp said with his legs shaking.

"Ah! Usopps sick someone call a doctor!" Choppers yelled while running in circles.

"That's you!" Zoro shouted.

"Yeah! Tha……." Chopper did not finish his replied when he realized that Zoro is the one who informed him.

_Shit! He's still ignoring me._ Zoro felt lonely since yesterday. If it was just the Cook ignoring him he does not care he'd even feel better, but with both Luffy and Chopper ignoring him too he felt bad._ Maybe I really went too far with the freak. Freak. Why'd did I call him that?_

"Oi Zoro! I'm talking to you!" Nami hit Zoro with a karate chop on the head.

"Damn it witch, what was that for."

"I was asking you if you want to leave or stay here in the ship."

"I want to go to the island. Climbing that cliff will be a good work out." Zoro waited for a retort, but there was none. _What's wrong with me? Why would I want him to talk tome? I was the one who told him to stay away from me._

_Huh?_ Zoro felt someone's gaze on him and he looked up into the island. _Someone's watching us._ Zoro looked on his nakama to check if someone else noticed. His eyes met with Robin and the Historian made a small nod. _Good. She noticed as well._

"Okay then. So Usopp will stay and guard the ship. While the eight of us will explore the island and stock our supplies."

"Navigator-san, why don't we explore in a party of two, with four members each. Me, Doctor-san, Captain-san and Cook-san will go together."

"Eh, Robin? But why would you go with them? It's better if we go together and I don't want to be stuck with the idiot which always get himself lost."

"Sorry Navigator-san I promised Doctor-san I will go with him to the Books store. And it is better not to put Swordsman-san in the same party as these three." She said while pointing at Luffy, Sanji and Chopper."

"I guess your right Robin. Okay then it's decided. You idiots better not cause me any trouble!" Nami shouted at the people at her party.

Getting up the island did not become a problem because Franky made a ladder in less than a minute. Once they all climbed the ladder the two parties took separate ways. Robin's party went to the Town, while Nami's party explored the whole island.

----T_T----

"Here it is." Robin's party stopped at an old looking bookstore.

"We will make our way then Robin-chan, Chopper."

"Wait Cook-san." Robin called when Sanji was about to walk off. "Doctor-san could you should go with them, I'm having a bad feeling." Robin said to Chopper.

"I'm so glad you're worried about me my angel. But you don't have to worry nothing will happen as long as I don't get mad. And there are a lot of beautiful ladies to take my attention." Sanji started to dance with hearts fluttering around him.

"Yes Cook-san, but it is just a part of my worry. I have this feeling someone is watching us and I believe Swordsman-san noticed it too that's why he agreed to the grouping today."

"Someone's watching us? Who? Who? Where? I don't see anyone." The captain said looking around with the palm of his hand facing the ground while he placed his hand just above his eyes.

"Then isn't it better if the four of us just stick together?"

"Don't worry about me. I won't leave this store until you return for me. This place seems safe." Robin lied the place is not safe at all. She just wanted to find the person watching them and to know if they are specifically watching someone. But it is true when she said she would not leave the place, she can still observe even if she stays there by using her DF powers.

"Ok then Robin. But could you look into some books for me I'll go check them when were done."

"Ok Doctor-kun"

"Bye Robin-chan, be careful! We'll be back as soon as possible!" Sanji shouted while waving to Robin.

Robin entered the Book's store then she used her powers.

"Oreja Fleur. Ojos Fleur."

----T_T----

"Sanji. I'm hungry!" Luffy said while carrying two giant plastic bags in each his hand.

"Wait until we get back to the ship Luffy. You know I'm going to throw a feast later."

"But Sanji I'm hungry." Luffy whined.

"Uhm Sanji. Sorry but I'm hungry as well." Chopper said.

"Sigh. Okay but you guys will just have a snack understood?"

"Snack! Snack! Snack!" Luffy rejoiced.

"Snack?" Chopper asks Sanji with sparkling eyes.

Sanji could not help but smile._ They are such kids. Well they are not adults yet. _

Sanji brought them in a Candy Store slash Bakeshop. He bought Chopper five sticks of cotton candy (his favorite), he bought a whole Blue Berry Cheese Cake for Luffy and he simply ordered a cup of coffee.

_They really are like children. _Sanji concluded as the two boys with him devoured their delights. _Why did I agree to go with these two? I'm the one who ended looking out for them. Just like an eldest son left by their parents in their house with two annoying little brothers. Little brothers. _Sanji repeated in his mind as he drank the last sip of his coffee._ Come to think of it we really are like a family in that ship._ Then he thought of everyone else._ Yes we are like a family. With Robin-chan as the Mother, Franky is the father figure. Brook is our Grand Father, well in appearance at least. Usopp as my third little brother. Nami-swan is like my Zoro as…………Right. He does not think of me as anyone. I'm just an annoying freak to him. What if I'm the only one who thinks of them as a family? They are the only family I'd ever have. (The old geezer does not count.) I hope they think the same way I do. And I hope it stays that way after I tell them my secret._

"Chopper." Sanji called once he finished his coffee.

"Yes Sanji?" Chopper replied then took another bite from his cotton candy.

"What do you think of me?" Sanji asks trying to find comfort.

"What do you mean Sanji?"

"I mean as a family. What am I to you?"

"Family? We are family?"

"Of course Chopper! We are nakama. We are a one big happy family! We are brothers!" Luffy joined their conversation.

"If Luffy is my brother, then Sanji is my brother too. My big brother." Chopper said looking seriously at Sanji.

"Me too. Me too. You're like my big brother Sanji! My favorite big brother!"

"Luffy. I know you only said that I'm your favorite because I am the Cook." Sanji felt the comfort he was looking for. He felt relieved when he heard the opinion of the two about him.

"Ehehe! You got me Sanji." Sanji's heart stopped. "The truth is everyone is my favorite." Then it beat again when Luffy finished his statement.

"Thank you guys. I'm happy to here that. And I think the same thing about you two. You are my little brothers." Sanji said with a wide smile.

"Don't say that Idiot. I'm not happy to hear that!" Chopper did his dance on the chair while holding the last stick of cotton candy.

"Ahahaha!" Luffy laughed as he devoured the remaining pieces of the cake at once.

Sanji was about to say something when a hand sprouted from their table and pointed towards three guys that are approaching them._ Who are these guys?_ "Captain. We've got company." He informed his Captain who just ordered another cake.

The men approaching them have a tattoo of a jolly roger on their right cheeks. The skull of the jolly roger have fangs. The upper parts of the bones are replaced by horns. And the lower parts are replaced by devil tales. The man in the center has gray hair, blue eyes with the same height as Sanji and well toned body, while the other two are both bald and obviously the underlings of the man in the center.

As the three men stopped at their table Robin arrived and stood behind the still sitting Sanji. "Are they the ones?" Sanji asks Robin knowing that the Historian had been searching for their watchers.

"Yes that should be them. Based on their tattoo they are the Devil's Children Pirates. And it seems they are specifically watching you Cook-san" She said looking at the trio in front of them.

"I see. So you guys already now about that, as expected from the famous straw hat pirates."

"What do you want?" Luffy asks after swallowing his second cake in one go.

"We just want to ask you to hand over 'Black Leg' Sanji to us"

"We won't!" Chopper shouted.

"And why would we do that?" Luffy calmly asks.

"Take a look on my face for you to understand."

All four of the straw hats did what they were told. They looked on the guys face and they can see his blue eyes turn into red and swirling tattoos on his left face.

"I believe you understand now. But don't worry we won't forcibly take him with us if you don't want to. But, 'Black Leg' Sanji, sooner or later you will be the one to come to us."

"Why would I do that?" Sanji asks with an angry tone.

"You should already know the answer to that. I can help you control it. I can help you control the rage and use the amazing powers we have for my own."

"Then why don't you just tell us how to do it?" Robin asks.

"Well, well, that will ruin the fun. And is it not obvious that I want someone like me in my crew?"

"Then I'll force it out of you." Robin crossed her arms and prepared to use her powers.

"Wait Robin. Sanji will never need your help and he is already my nakama I won't give him to any other crew."

"Are you sure of your decision Strawhat? Don't regret it if you all end up dead because you are killed by your own nakama."

"I will never do such thing!" Sanji stood up and grab the man on the collar.

"Are you sure of that? Brother?" The man whispered in Sanji's ear

"Sorry but the people in my ship are my only brothers. Who are you?" Sanji let the mans collar go and he slightly pushed the guy away from him.

"My. My. The name is Kabuto. Captain of the Devil's Children Pirates. Now that's the introductions over we will take our leave." The three man turned around and walked away. "And by the way our ship is docked at the North East of the island. See you soon." Kabuto said without looking back.

**To be continued.**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks!**


	9. His Rage

**Fandom: ****One Piece****  
****Pairing: ****Zoro x Sanji****  
****Rating: ****Rated 18 for blood.**

**  
****Summary: ****Sanji is keeping a secret from the crew. While Zoro made a promise to . Will Sanji be able to hide his secret forever and will Zoro be able to keep his promise to Sanji? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.**

**  
****Authors Note: ****This is my first attempt at writing anything so your comments and suggestions are very much welcome! Flames are welcome as well but please go easy on me ^^. And sorry for the grammar, English is only my second language and this has no beta. **

**Chapter 9**

Sanji lit a cigarette as he watch Kabuto walk away from them.

"Sanji ." Chopper called when the three pirates they were talking to disappeared from their sight.

"Don't worry Chopper I won't leave you guys. You are my family remember?" Sanji reassured Chopper he knew that the reindeer is worried.

"That's right! As long as we are with Sanji nothing bad will happen to him. We Chopper his brothers will help him." Lufyy said with a wide grin.

"Okay. You can count on me Sanji."

"Yes, count on us Sanji." Luffy mimicked Chopper.

Robin chuckled from their captains words. "Cook-san" Robin looked at the still standing Cook. "Are you done shopping yet?" Robin asks even though she already know the answer.

"No Robin-chan. These gluttons said they were hungry so I brought them here." He said as he puffed the smoke out of his lungs.

"I see. You can continue your shopping then while I will return to the book store. And you can go back to the ship without me."

"Are you sure Robin-chan?"

"Yes." Robin simply replies then she turned to face Luffy. "Captain I would like to stay at the book store. I will try to return before our gathering starts."

"Okay you may. But what will you do there?"

"I think I just figured out what's happening to Cook-san but I will need to read more information to make sure." Robin smiled at Sanji.

The cigarette almost fell out of Sanji's mouth for two reasons. First is because Robin gave her a very visible smile that is very rarely seen. The second is what the Historian said. _She……figured it out? We might be able to stop what's happening to me?_

"Robin-chan! I'm very lucky to have you by my side! You are my angel here in my hell! Thank you Robin-chan." Hurts flutter around Sanji. His eyes turned into hearts while his legs are moving in an incredible speed making it like a small tornado.

"It's nothing Cook-san and I promised that I will do this."

"That's amazing Robin. If we discovered the reason for Sanji's condition, we might be able to figure out how to stop and cure it." Chopper said as he hugged Robin on her right leg.

"Then I will take my leave now Captain."

"Good job Robin. Be careful."

After Robin got the permission from Luffy and after she put Chopper off her leg she made her way back to the book store.

"Bye Robin-chan! I will make a special meal just for you." Sanji said while waving wildly with both his hands.

"That's unfair Sanji! Make me a special meal too." Luffy complained.

Sanji stopped from waving and he then faced his Captain. "Yes Captain." He then noticed Chopper looking expectantly a him. "You too Chopper. I'll make the three of you special meals." Sanji said with an honest smile.

"Yes! Special Meal! Special Meal! Special Meal!" Luffy and Chopper chanted repeatedly.

_Everything is going to be fine._ Sanji thought as he crushed the butt of his cigarette with his shoe.

----T_T----

With a little less trouble Sanji finished his shopping with Luffy and Chopper an hour before the sun sets. They are now on the deck of the Sunny carrying the shopping bags full of food supply.

"Were back!" Luffy announced.

"Welcome back Luffy, Sanji, Choppa!" Usopp waved from the crows nest. "Where is Robin?" The sniper asks as he noticed the absence of the Historian.

"She said she figured out how to..o…" A and grabbed Luffy's mouth and that hand belongs to Sanji.

"Don't tell idiot."

"Sorry." Luffy apologized.

Sanji was about to answer Usopps question when Chopper spoke.

"She's still at the library. I asked her to look and buy some books for me. But she told us to go back ahead here to stock the food."

_Nice going Chopper._ Sanji winked at the reindeer when it looked at him. Chopper replied with a smile.

"Why did you leave her alone?" A grumpy voice asked. It was Zoro he just came out off the aquarium bar.

None of the three answered, they still don't want to talk to the Swordsman.

"Oi. I'm asking you a question." Zoro walked towards the trio.

"Oi. Oi. Zoro. Don't pick a fight on them that's why they're ignoring you." Usopp shouted from the crows nest.

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled at Usopp. "You idiots! Someone had been watching us! What if someone attacked her?" He asked angrily at the three.

_His worried of her? … …… of course she's a nakama._ Sanji is jealous. He is jealous on how worried Zoro is for Robin. He is jealous of what feelings Zoro held for the Historian. _I wonder if it was me who was left alone. Would he would be this worried?_

"Shut up Zoro! We know!" Luffy spoked at the same tone. "Are you questioning my decisions?"

Zoro paused for a few seconds. "Shit!" He cursed and then he walked away.

----T_T----

Sanji started preparing the foods for the feast after they asked Usopp why Zoro is the only one else in the ship. The sniper said that Zoro did not explain why he is alone when he retuned, but his guess is that the Swordsman got lost and accidentally ended back at the ship. _He really is an idiot._

_I should make this feast the most special._ Sanji thought while cooking._ This will serve as my birthday party and farewell party if things did not work out well._ He did not tell Luffy and the other two about that part of his plan. He knew the captain will insist for him to stay even if the other crew members don't accept him. But he is afraid to live with people who are afraid and disgusted of him, he just won't be able to take it.

By the time he's about to finished cooking he heard Nami and the other's arrival. He heard how Nami lectured Zoro once she discovered that the Swordsman is already back at the ship.

"Knock knock."

"Enter." Sanji said when he heard the knock. He then heard the door opening and a funny sound of foot steps.

"Sanji." A little voice called his name.

"What is it Chopper?" He asks without looking at the reindeer he is busy making the finishing tasks to his work.

"Robin is still not back I'm worried."

Sanji stopped from what he was doing and turned around. He bent his knees so his face is at the same level as Chopper's. "Don't worry Chopper." He said as he put his hand on top of Chopper's hat. "Don't you trust Robin-chan?"

"I do but… … what if Zoro what said is right and she was attacked by those pirates?"

Sanji rembered what happened that afternoon. They met a man named Kabuto who said he is the Captain of the Devil's Child Pirates. _That man is like me. He should be dangerous. But from what it seems he's confident that I will go to him even without trying, so I don't think he will do anything to Robin-chan. But I can never be sure._ "Chopper we will go look for her if she did not returned before the feast starts. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't worry Chopper. If someone hurts our nakama I'm sure everyone will do everything to get revenge." He said trying to reassure the reindeer.

"Yes, your right." Chopper smiled. "Then I won't disturb you any more." With that Chopper left Sanji alone.

"I hope nothing happened to you Robin-chan." He whispered.

----T_T----

Sanji had finished Cooking and setting the table. Everyone is already inside the dining room except for one. And that is Robin.

Everyone in the room is starting to worry for robin's absence. No sound can be heard inside the room except for the sound of Luffy staring to eat without worry.

_Should I tell them now? But Robin-chan is still not here.I can't wait any longer. Robin-chan already knows about this anyway. _Sanji stood up from his seat. "Everyone, may I have your attention please? I have something to tell you guys.

"Should we start without Nico Robin?" Franky asks.

"No we should not. But I have something important to say even though I want everyone to be here this cannot wait. And Robin-chan already knows about this anyway." Sanji said.

"But what's taking her so long if she is just buying some books?" Usopp asks.

"Uhm. She said that she might be late if she found an interesting book and read it on the spot." Sanji lied.

"What a liar." Zoro spoke then he stood up. "If the thing you want to say is more important for you than looking for our missing nakama then I'm leaving to look for her." Zoro started to walk towards the door.

_I'm worried for Robin-chan too, but she said I should trust her and I really have to say 'it' as soon as possible. _Sanji watch as Zoro walks towards the door. _He really cares for her._ Sanji's body moved by itself and followed Zoro. He grabbed Zoro's left arm when the Swordsman is about to reach for the door knob.

"Wait. Listen to what I have to say first. Then we will search for her."

Zoro grabbed Sanji's wrist that is holding the Swordsman by the arm. Zoro gripped his wrist hard and twisted it partially for him to let go.

"Listen freak. I don't care of whatever you're going to say and I think I already know what it is about anyways HOMO-FREAK."

Everyone else watch as Zoro twist Sanji's arms even more. No one is sure what to do. Their two strongest crew members are fighting again but this time they knew it is something very serious. The only thing they can do is looked at their Captains eye wishing for him to take action.

"And did I not tell you to NEVER get close to me FREAK? You even touched me. This action only shows how much a selfish freak you are. Your NAKAMA is MISSING and you DON'T CARE because you want to tell the others that YOU ARE GAY?" Zoro said all of it with conviction while throwing daggers with his eye's to Sanji.

_No! That's not what I wan't to say. And you're wronf I'm worried about Robin-chan as well. _"Yes, I'm gay but there is something else I want to say!" Sanji retorted."

"Oh I see." Zoro smirk mockingly. "Do want to tell them the whole story on how you became a homo and how you deceived me buy crying every night just to get my attention?"

"Please listen to me!" Sanji pleaded with a teary eye.

"How selfish of you Sanji-kun." Nami spoke and stood up. "I will help you Zoro."

"I can't believe this Cook-bro. You disappointed me." Franky stood up as well.

"Sanji I can't believe you are a bigger liar than I am." Usopp said while looking on the ground.

"Sanji-san." It is the only thing Brook can say.

"What are you guys talking about? Listen to Sanji first!" Chopper defended Sanji with a teary eye himself.

"Chopper, why are you defending him?" Ussop asks.

"Because I …. I …"

"You don't have to defend me Chopper." Sanji said with a sad smile.

"Sanji."

"I'll go and look for Robin-chan now." Sanji walked out of the room without waiting for someone else to speak. He's heart is broken. Once he closed the door behind him tears started to flow out of his eyes. _He really hates me and now the others hate me as well._ Sanji runs towards the deck and then he felt the familiar pain in his head and it's rapidly growing. _No! No! No!!!!!!!!!!_

----T_T----

After Sanji left and closed the door Zoro made his move to open it again.

"Stop!" Luffy who said nothing since earlier had finally spoken.

Zoro ignored Luffy's order and opened the door.

"I said stop!" Luffy's fist hit's Zoro in the face sending the Swordsman flying to the counter.

"Luffy! What are you doing?" Nami shouted.

Luffy ignored Nami and looked at the crying Chopper. "Chopper follow Sanji and bring it with you." Luffy ordered Chopper. The 'it' that he was talking about are the cuffs. He knew that because of what happened they will definitely need it.

"Okay." Chopper jumped off his sit and took his pink backpack from a small table. The cuffs had always been there since they reached the island. Robin put it in there when they decided to separate. Chopper moved as fast as possible and left the room but not before he said what he was feeling. "I hate you guys! I can't believe you! I specially hate you Zoro! I hate you!"

Usopp tried to follow Chopper but he was stopped by a stretching arm blocking the door.

"Luffy! I said, what are you doing?" Nami repeated her question with a stronger voice.

Luffy then moved towards the door and blocked it with his whole body.

"Luffy get out of the way." Zoro said once he got up from the counter and walked towards Luffy.

"Zoro." Luffy said the Swordsman's name with serious eyes. "Everyone! I can't believe you are the nakama I've chosen. How dare you judge him without listening to everything he has to say?" Luffy shouted with his most angry voice.

"But Luffy! We need to search for Robin." Nami spoke once more. Somehow she became the spokesperson of everyone.

"Don't you guy's have trust in your nakama? She's the one who decided to stay behind and did not Sanji tell that we will search for Robin once he told us what he is about to say?"

Silence covered the room until a powerful crash was heard which shook the Sunny a little.

"Who's wrecking my ship?" Franky said.

_Sanji?_ "I'm going to check it. No one is allowed to leave this room." Luffy said as he opened the door. "Captain's order." Luffy said before anyone could complain.

Once Luffy left the galley he saw a hole in the wall on the men's room. Then he saw Sanji looking at the hole while standing in the middle of the deck.

"Sanji! What happned?" Luffy asks as after jumped down to the deck.

Sanji turned around and looked at him. He immediately noticed the difference in Sanji. Sanji is giving out a very dangerous murdering aura. He immediately took a defensive position when Sanji started to walk towards him.

"Sorry Captain I'll have to kill you."

Sanji plunged towards him and made a kick to his ribs. He was surprised with the speed the Cook is exhibiting, he could not dodge but what surprised him even more is the pain he felt. _It hurts! But I'm rubber. Could it be……he's using haki?_ He was sent flying and when he looked where Sanji was the Cook was no longer there. He then felt a kick connect on his back causing him to crash down to deck and created a hole.

"Luffy!" Luffy heard Chopper's call. He immediately jumped out of the hole back into the deck. There he saw Chopper standing at the hole in the wall, while Sanji is sitting at the railing with a cigarette in his mouth.

"My, my. My dear Captain would you care to fight me seriously? And you, Emergency Food supply you can help him if you want."

Luffy took the challenge and made his pose. "Gear Second." Smoke started to come out of Luffy's body after the pumping his body made.

"I'll help you Luffy." Chopper took out a yellow medicine and bit it. "Rumble."

Luffy and Chopper attacked at the same time.

"Gomu-Gomu no Jet Gatling"

"Jumping point."

"Let the Cooking begin." Sanji said with a smirk.

----T_T----

Everyone that was left on the room can hear and feel the crash that is happening outside.

"They are fighting someone. We should help them bro."

"No! The Captain said we can't leave this room. So we should obey his order." Zoro said with a frown in his head obviously trying to control himself from disobeying Luffy himself.

"But Zoro-san."

"If Luffy needs our help he will definitely call us."

"Crash!"

"They are wrecking my precious ship!"

"Crash!"

"Luffy!!!!"

They all heard Chopper's very worried call for Luffy. Chopper's voice took away the last restraint in Zoro's mind.

"Okay let's….."

"Crash!"

Another crash interrupted Zoro's words. But this one is different from the other's they heard earlier. This one is too close very close too them.

A part of the wall of the galley came crashing inside with something burning with it.

They all took a look at the burning bundle and they recognized the figure. Then they yelled the name of the person in surprise.

"Luffy!"

**To be continued.**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks!**

**I hope you like this chapter, the next one will be in Zoro's POV.**


	10. His Broken Promise

**Fandom: ****One Piece****  
****Pairing: ****Zoro x Sanji****  
****Rating: ****Rated 18 for blood.**

**  
****Summary: ****Sanji is keeping a secret from the crew. While Zoro made a promise to . Will Sanji be able to hide his secret forever and will Zoro be able to keep his promise to Sanji? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.**

**  
****Authors Note: ****This is my first attempt at writing anything so your comments and suggestions are very much welcome! Flames are welcome as well but please go easy on me ^^. And sorry for the grammar, English is only my second language and this has no beta. **

**Chapter 10**

"Luffy!"

Everyone called Luffy's name in horrified voices as they saw their burning captain crash into the galley.

"He's burning put off the fire." Zoro ordered.

"Oh my God! Who did this?!"

"Luffy bro, wake up!" Franky shook Luffy's body after they put off the fire.

"Lu…ffy go…o…o...t de....e…fea.…te…ed."

"Crash!"

Another crash from the deck is heard by everyone.

"You guy's stay here and take care of Luffy."

"But Zoro-san!" Brook protested.

" No buts! Just follow my orders. Luffy is unconscious that's why I am the one in command. So stay here until I tell you so!" Zoro did not wait for a response and moved out of the room ready for battle.

"Guard Point!" Zoro heard Chopper chant his technique name.

From the second Zoro got out off the galley he saw Chopper covered with thick fur waiting for Sanji to attack him with burning feet. _What is the idiot cook doing?_ Once he realized the answer to his question Zoro made his move.

"Hyaku-Hachi Pound Hō!" Zoro held his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then he performed a circular swing that launched three air compressed projectiles that fused together into one. The projectile landed right in front of Chopper forcing Sanji to stop from his attack and back out. "What the hell are you doing idiot Cook?" He asks after Sanji jumped back from the explosion.

"I see. The Master Swordsman has arrived. Where is our dearest Captain? Did I overcook him to the point that he can no longer stand up?"

"You idiot you are the one who did that?" Zoro shouted.

"Who else in this ship do you think can cook someone while alive? If you did not interrupt me I might have just made the best reindeer flambé ever."

"You shit co…"

"Zoro!"

Zoro was interrupted by Chopper's call. He then noticed that Sanji is nowhere to be seen in the deck.

"Above you!"

He looked where Chopper pointed and he saw the Cook in the air making his stance to hit him with an axe kick. Zoro positioned himself to block the upcoming attack, but Sanji disappeared once more. _He's fast! Have he always been this fast?_ He saw a glimpse of something black in his right eye.

"Longé"

Zoro quickly tried to jump from his position but he failed as he was hit by a kick on the right side of his waist. _Shit!_ He was sent flying into the galley trough the same hole Luffy did.

"Zoro!"

"You guy's get out of here now! Bring Luffy with you!" Zoro immediately ordered once he realized that Sanji is approaching them.

"Why?" Nami asks.

"Just do it!"

"Arghh!" Franky growled and then he fell on his knees.

"Joue Shoot" A kick connected to Franky's cheek rendering him unconscious.

"Franky!" Usopp is horrified of what he just saw. "What are you doing Sanji?"

Sanji looked at Usopp and paused for a while before answering. "Isn't it obvious? I'm planning to give you guys some beating you deserve." Sanji said with a devilish smile.

"Oni Giri!"

Sanji easily blocked Zoro's attack with one foot. They stilled at that position trying to out power the other. _I can't believe I'm losing in the battle of raw power._ Zoro thought as he is starting to slide backwards.

"Is this all the result of your daily training Marimo?"

"Shit." Zoro cursed then he saw at one corner of his eye that no one is moving from where they are. "What the hell are you still doing here? Move! Chopper's on the deck go bring Luffy to him!"

Zoro's slight lost of concentration caused Sanji to easily overpower him. He got hit in the stomach causing him to fall in his knees. In an instant Sanji's feet that was just in his view disappeared showcasing its speed once more.

Sanji does a running jump towards Ussop which is running out off the room and he brings his heel down on Usopps shoulder."Épaule Shoot"The attack caused Usopp to fall face down in the floor.

"Usopp-san!" Brook is with Nami and he is currently carrying Luffy in his arms.

"Get out of here guys." Usopp said while holding his right shoulder.

"What a surprise. I was expecting you to go down in one attack." Sanji placed his right foot on Usopps back stopping the Sniper from standing up. "I guess I should finish you now." Sanji said as he held out a knife in each of his hands.

_Where did he get that? He's using his knives in battle?_ Zoro moved from his position when Sanji is about to cut Usopp with the knives.

"Tora Gari"

Zoro launched the attack to Sanji causing the Cook to crash down to the deck. _What was that?_ Zoro wondered as he saw something glinting in the color of red. He also noticed that there was something weird with sanji's movements when the Cook tried to block his attack. "Then I'll try once more."

Zoro followed Sanji into the deck and he rush towards the Cook to attack. "Ushi Bari" He released a barrage of sword slashes causing the Cook to block and evade.

Sanji is showing an amazing ability with his knives. He is blocking each of Zoro's attack. When he found an opening, he made his move and attacks Zoro with his knives, releasing powerful and precise slashes that Zoro noticed.

_What an amazing skill. If he uses his kicks with these knives he would be unstoppable. _Zoro admitted. _I'm in deep shit._ He thought as he saw Sanji cut the metal railing of the Sunny. _He can even cut steel, since when? Could it be he knows how to do it even before I do?_

Zoro started to attack doing his best not to let Sanji have a chance to counter. _Block, block, evade, block evade, block, block, evade._ Zoro is analyzing Sanji's response to his attacks and then he noticed something. _He's evading slashes from Wado. But why? I guess it does not matter. If he's scared of Wado then that's what I will give to him._

Zoro stopped attacking and let Sanji to take over. He is now the one defending from the Cook's kick's and slashes._ Yes, just like this._ Zoro is using the swords in his hands to block most of the attacks while twisting his body to avoid the others. When Sanji released a powerful kick he blocked it with his two swords. "Tō Rō Nagashi" Zoro leaned forward and moved his head to slash Sanji in the stomach with Wado.

Sanji immediately jumped back from Zoro to avoid the attack, but the back of his right hand gut cut deeply, causing him to drop the knife in it. Sanji looked at his wounded hand as if there is no pain. "Look what you did Zoro-kun? The other day you forced me to wound my right palm and now this. How will I be able cook properly now?"

"As if you care freak. It's obvious that everything you said about you and cooking are not real and hell maybe even about you not hurting girls is not true."

"Nice catch Zoro-kun. You guessed it right. I guess we should finish this then I'm running out of time."

"Then try this one if you want this to be over." Zoro held two of his swords at an angle against each other and then he rotates them rapidly while running towards Sanji to create momentum. "Santōryū Ougi - Sanzen Sekai" He then released slashes to Sanji with full speed and power.

When Sanji saw Zoro did the pose for the attack, he dropped the other knife and then he rotates himself in an amazing speed causing his right leg to turn red because of heat. "Diable Jambe" Sanji leaps into the air waiting for Zoro to get close enough to him the he launched his attack. "Mouton Shot"

The impact of the two techniques meeting each other caused a small explosion. Both Zoro and Sanji was sent flying into the opposite sides of the ship.

"Sanji! Zoro!" Chopper called for both. He has been watching since the two returned to the deck. He knows he could not do anything to stop the two but he decided to stay there just in case something more unexpected happens. _If only I succeeded earlier._

Zoro came out of the rubble with smoke exiting his body. Sanji's attack caused his whole body to set on fire and he can feel the burns all over his body but he ignored it. _This is not over yet._ He knows it. The attack they launched at each other caused the other's attack to weaken. That's why he's sure that Sanji will still be able to fight.

Zoro walked towards the rubble where Sanji is. There he saw Sanji in his knees with cuts all over. "What happened to you Shit Cook? Is that all that you've got?" He asks as Sanji tried to raise his bleeding hands.

"My hands."

"You care now huh shit cook?"

Sanji stood up and then he looked at Zoro with a very different eye than he had earlier. The evil and rage that was in he's eyes are now gone. It is replaced by sorrow and sadness but Zoro does not seem to notice it.

"It's time to finish this Cook." Zoro sheathed the all three of his swords then he took Wado and its sheath from his haramaki. "Ittō-Ryū Iai: Shishi Sonson"

"Stop!"

Zoro heard the call but he ignored it. _He's not going to block or evade._ He thought when he is about to slash Sanji. He tried to stop, but he failed the momentum of his attack is too strong that the only thing he can do is weaken it. He slashed Sanji in the chest just like the way Mihawk did o him.

"Sanji! Sanji!" Chopper rushed to Sanji's side. Who is now back on his knees with blood flowing out of his wounds.

"What did you do Zoro? Are you planning to… too…"

"Shut up Chopper! He tried to kill Luffy! Go to Luffy instead he needs you!"

"Go Chopper. I'm sorry." Sanji said in a weak voice.

"Sanji."

"Chopper!" Zoro shouted.

"But he's bleeding badly if this continues… …"

"Chopper, go treat Luffy first I'll wait."

"Ok" Chopper said unsure then he runs towards the galley. "Don't move from there Sanji." Chopper ordered him before climbing the stairs.

Sanji saw Chopper enter the galley. Outside the Galley he saw Nami, Brook and Ussop looking at him with eyes he doesn't want to see. _Oh shit. Damn! Damn! I really did it this time. _The look that his nakama is giving him made him cry. _They hate me. They all hate me._

"What are you crying about shit cook?"

Sanji looked at Zoro who have the same eyes as the others.

"You better disappear in my sight right now before I change my mind to keep you alive." Zoro said with a very cold voice.

The tears that are flowing down from his eyes became even stronger. _Yes. He just tried to kill me. But isn't it better that way?_

"Get of the ship. Now! You're lucky Chopper is still on your side even after what you did. So you better leave now! I don't want to hurt him because I'm not like you."

_Right, Chopper. Sorry Chopper I guess it would really be bad if I was killed by one of our friends, it will be traumatic for him._ Sanji did his best to stand up and walk. When he reached the ladder he stopped and turned his head around. "I'm sorry." He said in a very weak voice, then he climbed up the ladder with all his strength until he disappeared from his nakama view.

----T_T----

"Let me go! Let me go! Sanji! Sanji!"

Robin heard Chopper's crying voice from above the island. Because of that he rushed back to the ship by using her DF powers rather than the ladder. She ended up in a wrecked deck that caused her to worry even more._ Could it be……Cook-san._

"Let me go! I need to find Sanji!"

She heard Chopper's voice once more and it came from the broken galley. She made her way towards the room that now has two doors.

"Robin your safe!" Nami approached and hugged her once she came into view.

"Robin! Help me! Sanji! Sanji he's badly wounded!" Chopper called for her.

Robin freed her self from Nami's hug and then she scanned the room. There he saw Chopper in his heavy point being held by Franky by the arms. Usopp is sitting beside Brook both looking worried and the there is Zoro leaning at the wall.

"What happened?"

Everyone looked away and did not answer his question.

"Doctor-kun where is Captain-san and Cook-san?"

"Luffy is at the infirmary. But… but… Sanji… they made him go away even though he is badly injured. Sanji tried to tell them, but because of Zoro no one listened and it happened. Robin I'm sorry I failed. Robin… we need to bring him back."

"Yes we do." Robin felt a sword at his throat once she answered.

"Zoro what are you doing?" Nami asks.

"You know nothing of what happened woman so you cannot do things as you like."

"Is that so Swordsman-san? I do believe I know a lot more than you do. Me, Doctor-kun and Captain-san knows a lot more than anyone lese in this ship." She said as she looked at everyone in the eye.

"What do you mean woman?"

"If you had listened to Cook-san, all of you might have known as well."

"What do you mean? But isn't it he going to tell us his gay? If that's what it is we know it as well, Zoro told us even before Sanji could." Usopp spoke.

"Swordsman-san did I not tell you the other night that you should listen to everything a person have to say before assuming things?"

"That's right Zoro. You are an idiot. I hate you Zoro. I hate you all! You're a liar Zoro. You promised Sanji that you will listen and believe everything he says. And you promised that you will stay on his side no matter what. Liar! Liar!" Chopper shouted with all his strength while crying.

"Franky, would you let go of Doctor-kun? We need to find Cook-san or do I need to force you?" Robin crossed her arms.

"Go ahead and try woman or you cannot return to this ship." Zoro increased the pressure of the sword in Robin's throat.

"Do you think Captain-san would be happy to wake up with two of his crew gone?"

Zoro winced with the question and then he lowered his sword. "Do whatever what you want woman just don't regret it if anything happens to you."

"Actually I'm already regretting something Swordsman-san and that is believing in the likes of you. Soon you all will realize your mistakes and feel regret even more than I, Docto-kun and Captain-san will ever feel." After she said it she turned around and used her powers to free Chopper from Franky. "Let's go Doctor-san. Can you follow Cook-san's scent?"

"I can" Chopper transformed into brain point without looking at anyone else in the room. Then he took his bag full of medical equipments.

"Good. Then let's go." Robin walked out of the galley without anyone stopping them.

----T_T----

"Robin this is bad. I will go on ahead." Chopper said as they saw the trail of blood getting thicker. Chopper transformed into walk point and the rushed his way towards the scent of the Cook.

----T_T----

"I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Luffy. I'm sorry Old Geezer I won't be able to find it, All Blue. I'm sorry." Sanji said to himself as he uses all his energy to stand near the edge of the creek. He is looking in the vast and dark sea with blood dripping down from his body.

_I'm going to die here. Die and disappear from everyone's memory. I'm going to die without even finding a clue of it. Not even a single clue to the location of All Blue. I'm going to die while being hated by the only family I've ever had. I'm going to die with the most important person in my life hating me more than anyone else. Zoro………that look on his eyes it is enough to kill me. Zoro I'm sorry._

"Sanji!"

"Chopper?"

"Sanji!"

Sanji saw a figure moving towards him. Base on the voice he knew who it is, it is Chopper his youngest brother. _I'm sorry Chopper I'm going to break my promise._

"Sanji I finally found you!" Chopper immediately opened his bag and brought out his medical equipments. And then he put Sanji in a sitting position.

"Chopper, stop."

."What are you talking about Sanji? You are bleeding to death."

"Chopper, I'm sorry I won't be able to stay with you any longer."

"What are you saying? You will live. I will cure you."

"Chopper I know you're a great doctor, but the thing is I don't want to live anymore."

"Sanji… … don't say that." Chopper started to cry. "Sanji…"

"They hate me Chopper. Do you understand? Even if I live and I returned to the ship, it will be something I will not be able to live with. They will look at me with those eyes, the eyes full of anger and disgust. I don't want to see those again Chopper I'm sorry."

"Sanji." Chopper could only call the Cook's name as he felt a kick in his stomach enough to incapacitate him.

"Sorry Chopper. Goodbye. Goodbye Robin-chan. Say sorry and thank you to Luffy for me. Bye" He stood up and he looked at an ear on Chopper's back. "I will go now." Sanji let his body fall backwards and he fell off the cliff.

"Sanji. Sanji!" Chopper tried to move but the pain in his body is too much.

"Sanji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**To be continued.**

**Please read and review. Thanks!**


	11. His Death?

**Fandom: ****One Piece****  
****Pairing: ****Zoro x Sanji****  
****Rating: ****Rated 18 for blood.**

**  
****Summary: ****Sanji is keeping a secret from the crew. While Zoro made a promise to . Will Sanji be able to hide his secret forever and will Zoro be able to keep his promise to Sanji? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.**

**  
****Authors Note: ****This is my first attempt at writing anything so your comments and suggestions are very much welcome! Flames are welcome as well but please go easy on me ^^. And sorry for the grammar, English is only my second language and this has no beta. **

**Chapter 11**

"Cook-san!" Robin's voice echoed throughout the forest. She sped on her way even more when she realized that Sanji jumped off the cliff. She tried to use her powers but she failed because she doesn't know where exactly to summon her arms. Tears started to form at the edge of her eyes as she heard the unending call of Chopper for the Cook. The Historian did her best to hold back her own tears while running towards the reindeer. She knew she should be strong because if not it will cause their young doctor to suffer even more.

Once Robin found Chopper she slowed down and she walked silently towards the Doctor. She saw the reindeer lying in his stomach while peeking down into the bottom of the cliff.

"Sanji. Sanji. Sanji!!!" Chopper just kept on calling the Cook's name while crying, not noticing the arrival of the Historian. "Waaah! Sanji!" Chopper called once more with unending tears flowing out of his eyes. He felt guilty of everything that had happened to the Cook. _If only I successfully put the cuffs on him._ He blamed himself. _If only I was not weak I could have stop him from jumping._

Robin finally reached Chopper's side then she picked up the reindeer and embraced it. "Doctor-kun." She rubbed Chopper's back gently trying to calm the Doctor down. She then took a peek of her own to the bottom of the cliff. The only thing she saw there was powerful waves hitting the huge rocks and the reflection of the moon on the water and there is no Cook-san to be found.

"Ro…bin…Sniff" Chopper looked at Robin's eyes. "Sanji… he … he … Waaaaaah!!" Chopper wanted to explain to Robin what happened but he is too overwhelmed by sadness to do so.

"Calm down Doctor-kun" Robin said in a composed voice and she hugged the Reindeer tighter.

"Robin…sniff. I'm sorry Robin… sniff." Chopper said when he started to calm down.

"Ssh. It's not your fault Doctor-kun."

"But, Robin… Sanji… he… he… jumped… I could not do anything to stop him." Chopper was finally able to say what he wanted.

"It's not your fault. Cook-san wanted it for himself."

"But he…Waaah!!!! Sanji… Sanji!!!!" Chopper went back on crying and calling the Cook's name. "Sanji!!"

Robin doesn't know what to do. Sanji jumped off the cliff and Chopper is hysterical. She does not know how she will explain everything to the others. She wanted to blame someone for what happened even though she knows it is wrong. She felt guilty as well, the same guilt Chopper has, but she does not show it because it will only worsen the situation. "Let's go back to the ship." She told Chopper as she walked back her track with the reindeer still in her arms and crying. She walked slowly while rubbing Chopper's back and thinking of the possibilities of everything that could have happened to Sanji. _Cook-san I hope your fine._

----T_T----

"_Actually I'm already regretting something Swordsman-san and that is believing in the likes of you. Soon you all will realize your mistakes and feel regret even more than I, Doctor-kun and Captain-san will ever feel."_

After Robin made that statement and left the ship with Chopper everyone in the galley was silent thinking of what the Historian meant. But none of them could find the answer.

"Do you think what she said is true?" Usopp said not really asking anyone.

"I don't think she would lie about something like that." Nami replied.

"But what could it be the thing that they know?" Brook asks.

"We won't know until they tell us." Usopp said while looking outside the window.

"Maybe if we only listened, jus like Chopper told us." Nami sighed. "Zoro…are you sure we should not follow them? Sanji-kun is badly injured." She said while looking at Zoro with worried eyes.

Zoro is sitting on the floor with his back on the wall. He had been since Chopper and Robin left. The Historian's every words hit him hard causing him to think of everything that had happened since last week. But the thing that hurt Zoro the most is Chopper saying that Doctor hates him. Chopper is like his little brother in this ship, he would always look after the reindeer be it a normal day or when they are fighting opponents.

'_That's right Zoro. You are an idiot. I hate you Zoro. I hate you all! You're a liar Zoro. You promised Sanji that you will listen and believe everything he says. And you promised that you will stay on his side no matter what. Liar! Liar!' _

Zoro remembered exactly everything that Chopper had told them. _Promise?_ He wondered. _My promise to Sanji……_

'_Promise me that you will stay beside me no matter what. Promise me that you would believe everything I say, promise me, Zoro.'_

"Shit!" Zoro cursed aloud. _Don't tell me that was real? _"Shit!" He cursed once more as he stands up and fixes his swords.

"I'll go look for them. No one else leave the ship." Zoro ordered with everyone looking at him. Then he walked out off the galley with a dark aura around him.

----T_T----

"Sanji…sniff." Chopper is still crying, but his cries are no longer as strong as earlier but it still can be heard by someone close by.

"Chopper!"

Chopper stopped crying when he heard his name called while Robin stopped from walking.

"Chopper!" The voice called once more.

"Look's like Swordsman–san is looking for us." Robin stated.

A ruffling from a huge bush took their attention. They observed the bush knowing that a certain swordsman will show up. Chopper started to sob again while waiting for Zoro to appear while Robin readied herself for the possible confrontation and to control herself from the rage that might surface from within her.

"Chop..." Zoro was about to call once more when he saw Robin carrying Chopper. "Where is…he?" Zoro asked looking at his left.

"Sniff…sniff…San…ji…sniff…Sanji… Sanji! Waaaah!! Sanji!!" Chopper cried aloud once more when he is reminded of what happened.

Zoro looked up when he heard Chopper's cry. "Woman what happened?" He asked with an _authoritative_voice.

"Cook-san jumped off the cliff." Robin said while looking straight into Zoro's eyes.

Zoro's eyes widen with what Robin said. _He jumped off the cliff? Sanji…he…he…is he dead?_ Zoro felt his world crumble unsure of what to think of. He doesn't know why he felt sad when he just wanted to kill the Cook earlier. But now that Sanji is dead he feels like a huge boulder fell on him from the sky leaving him with a heavy burden.

'_Promise me that you will stay beside me no matter what. Promise me that you would believe everything I say, promise me, Zoro.'_

Zoro remembered the Cook's request once more. _Sanji…_The heavy weight he's carrying is getting heavier as he started to feel hate for himself, he is starting to feel guilty and he wanted to blame himself. _Sanji…_

"Swordsman-san, do you now understand what I meant on the ship?" Robin called Zoro.

When Zoro heard Robin's voice he realized that the Historian is no longer in front of him. He turned around to search and he saw Robin walking towards the ship."Oi woman. Tell me exactly what happened." Zoro said not moving from his spot.

Robin stopped and turned her head slightly. She just looked at Zoro with a sharp eye and then she continued her walk, while Chopper is looked at him with sad eyes that he had never seen from the reindeer before.

Zoro was frozen for a moment and then he recovered to follow Robin back to the ship. There is not a single conversation during their trip. The only sounds that can be heard are his and Robin's footsteps and Chopper's sobs.

----T_T----

When the three of them reached the Sunny, Chopper is already sleeping in robin's arms. The reindeer had used all his energy with crying and shouting. Everyone is on deck looking anxious and worried.

"Robin… where is Sanji?" Nami asks with her hands holding each other and is raised slightly over her chest.

Robin doesn't want to answer the question once more because she might loose her control and brake. So she decided to ignore everyone on deck and she made her way towards the infirmary where their unconscious captain is.

Inside the infirmary Robin found their captain lying on the bed with bandages all over his body. She saw the bandages because the blanket that is supposed to cover Luffy's body is crumpled at the floor. Luffy shifted from his bed as if he has no injuries, answering Robin's question on how the blanket fell from the bed. _I'm glad you're fine Captain._ Robin walked towards the bed and she set Chopper on the bed beside Luffy. _I'm sorry Captain, Doctor-kun, I was not around when I was needed the most._ She then bent her knees to pick the blanket from the floor and then she placed that blanket over the two sleeping figures to protect them from cold. Robin pulled the swivel chair and placed it beside the bed. She then took her seat and closed her eyes to think of the possibilities and of everything she had discovered earlier that day/night.

_Flashback_

Robin went back to the bookstore after her captain gave her permission to do so. She immediately started to search for the book that she believes to have clues and answers to the Cook's condition. After she found the book, she bought it without second thought and then she went to the reading area provided by the store to start her research.

Robin bought a book and it is titled as 'The Four Seas of the World and the Myth of All Blue'. She bought the book because she suddenly remembered something important when she saw Kabuto's eye and Tatoos. She knew that she have seen that tattoo before even before she saw Sanji's markings. She remembered that she saw a picture of it in a book and she once talk about it with Sanji. She read the The Four Seas of the World and the Myth of All Blue first and she turned the page in the Myth of All Blue part and there she found what she is looking for the image of swirls and a red eye.

_All blue. The sea, where all types of fish trough out the world can be seen. It is Sea-Cook's Heaven. The sea, that can be seen and found only by those who posses the eye and markings of a devil. These people is said to be able to sense All Blue when they are near it and their eye is the only thing that can see it._

_The eye and markings of the devil. _Robin repeated in her mind. _Could the markings be the swirling tattoos that come out of their faces? (She's talking about Sanji and Kabuto.) And the eye, their left eyes are red when the tattoos appear. Just like a devil's._ Robin concluded. She put down the book and she think some more. _If they really are the ones in this myth, what could All Blue's part be in causing cook-san to loose control when he is being taken over?_ Robin thought for a few minutes finding an answer to her question in her mind. _All blue, Cook-san's condition what could be their connection other than he have the ability to find it? And why is he being taken over even though it is not the day yet. How did they acquire their ability to find and sense All Blue? _Questions just keep on piling on her head without any answer coming out. _Wait, if he can really sense All Blue how can he sense it? By feeling, by hearing a voice calling him or……could it be…the takeover. That should be it. We are close to All Blue that's why he kept on being taken over. That answered the question why but how could we stop it? _Robin wondered if she should tell the Cook that All Blue is close by, she wondered if Sanji would exchange his dream for the safety of the crew and she don't want him to do that. _They are all helping me to fulfill my dreams so I should help him as well. I need to find a way for him to control the takeover so we could go there, All Blue._ Robin stood up from her seat and walked out of the shop with the book in her hand. _I should be able to find an answer there._ She thought as she made her way to the North East where a certain ship is docked.

_End of Flashback_

She stopped from her trance when she heard Luffy snore. She looked at her captain with sad eyes and said. "Captain, I hope my feeling is right." Then the tears she had been holding back finally flooded out of her eyes and she sobbed silently.

----T_T----

"Robin." Nami called the Historian's name but she got ignored once more. So she decided to look and ask Zoro instead. "Zoro what happened? Did they find Sanji?"

Everyone noticed how Zoro's body tensed from the question. They also saw the powerful clench Zoro is making that made them all uneasy.

"Zoro-bro answer us." Franky tried to ask again.

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted that cause everyone to be startled. "He's … dead." Zoro simply stated as if he does not care, but the truth is that he wanted to cry, to go berserk on someone but he is controlling himself not to do so. He doesn't want anyone to see his despair because the crew is already in a bad condition and he adding to the problem would be the last thing everyone needs right now.

Everyone was shocked with the sudden information they learned. "Sanji-kun."

Nami put her hands to her mouth trying to stop loud sobs to come out from it. She fell on her knees and cried.

"Zoro. Tell me you're lying Zoro." Usopp said while shaking the Swordsman's shoulders. "Zoro." Zoro averted his eyes from Usopp's, causing the Sniper to let go and run away towards the men's room.

Zoro not wanting anymore questions and drama went up the crows nest where he can be alone. "Sanji." He mumbled the Cook's name as he entered the room. He walked towards the part of the couch where he first saw the Cook crying and he sat there. "Sanji…why did you do that?" Zoro knows it's a stupid question after he tried to kill the cook himself. "Which is the real you stupid Cook?" He just can't help but wonder why one time the Cook look so vulnerable then next he'll be normal and during some instances he gives of this dangerous aura. _Just like this night. I could not believe he would attack Luffy and even defeat him. It was jus like……damn I don't understand. Damn you Sanji._

"Why does this have to happen?" Zoro covered his eyes with his left hand and he leaned back into the couch. "Why to us? Why to him?" He asked silently to himself. Tears started to stream down from his eyes as he remembered everything about the Cook. The first time he met the Cook, how they immediately got into each other's nerves, how they would always fight and compete over petty things. How he was impressed when the cook destroyed the boulder with one kick when they were at the Arlong Park. How he trust his back to the Cook during battles. How delicious the foods Sanji serve them every time. How graceful that lean body moved inside and outside of battle. How warm that slender body is when he embraces it during the nights Sanji looked so fragile and weak. How peaceful Sanji looked when the Cokk slept on his lap after he promised to stay and believe the Cook every time. _Promise, right I made him that promise. But why do I have to be stubborn because he…just because he's gay I broke my promise and showed disgust on him. I'm sorry Sanji…… This is my entire fault……all of it._

----T_T----

Robin was awoken by the knock on the door. She is still in the infirmary sitting in the swivel chair. She fell asleep while sobbing and hoping that her deductions are right that the Cook might still be alive. "Come in." Robin said after she arranged her self to be presentable.

The door opened and it showed a Nami with swollen eyes obviously showing that the Navigator cried the whole night. Nami only took two steps inside the room ans she topped. "Robin…I think we need to talk." Nami said feeling uneasy while looking at the two figures sleeping in the bed.

"I think so too Navigator-san but not here." Robin stood up and she looked at Luffy and Chopper as well. "Let's talk at the galley, but I want everyone to be there. There is something I need to know and there is something I want to tell you all." Robin walked passed Nami without looking at The Navigator. She just can't help but blame everyone even though she does not know the whole story, but the Reindeer's words are enough for her to do so. "I'll be waiting Navigator-kun."

"Robin… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Navigator-san, not yet." Robin stopped and turned around to face Nami. "He might still be alive." She said with a small smile and she turned around to continue her walk to the galley. _I hope so._

**To be continued.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. :D**


End file.
